Body Snatching- Rewrite
by Sk8rgrl69
Summary: Lexie Miles just wanted to graduate high school. She wanted a normal life. She wanted a girlfriend... "So why..." she wondered to herself. "Am I looking at a Morgan Freemen look-alike and about to go to the Twilight world and save the motherfucking day..." Bella/Carmen Femslash. Trigger warning in further chapters. Also, no Edward bashing... thinking they may be friends...
1. Chapter 1

Alright guys, this has been long awaited. This is my rewrite of body snatching, with a better story line, that will be completed, and a different pairing. I checked... there's like three Bella/Carmen stories and honestly I've already done a couple Bella/Irina ones. Not to worry, the pressure is on but I shall deliver!

Oh! How could I forget this lovely human! A huge huge shoutout to my handsome Beta, MeatyManCannon, without whom, this chapter would not be here and I would still be getting angry reviews :) Send the boy some love, y'all!

On with the story! Just a beginning chapter, the others will be longer!

Oh... I don't own Twilight. After all, my house is tiny, I rent, and I live on frozen dinners and instant romen...

* * *

Lexie Miles whistled softly as she began walking across the road to check the mail, turning to walk backwards and smirk slightly at her best friend who stood at the end of Lexie's driveway. "Don't lie, Hayley, you think I'm sexy," she called, making Hayley giggle. As Lexie began to turn Hayley screamed for her to look out. Lexie barely had time to look behind her, to hear the blaring horn, and to see the car that had flown around the curve and was seconds away from barreling into her back. In those seconds she couldn't help but think how stupid and cocky she had been to try and show off to Hayley in the middle of the road. Time seemed to slow for a moment and she felt the car, an old 1980 Ford Thunderbird, hit her, shattering her femurs, her tailbone following as it hit the hood of the car hard, her back shattering the glass, some of it getting embedded in her shirt and skin. The last thing she felt was her neck snap when she hit the ground.

Everything went black for a moment, but then she opened her eyes, feeling herself floating, the space around her white. She looked down to see her black clothes were now white, colored red from blood seeping from her skin. She felt her neck throbbing, likely from they way she had landed after the car hit her, and it seemed like her entire body pulsed with an aching pain. With each beat of her heart, pain shot through her, forcing a whimper from her mouth. Nonetheless, she looked around again. If this was the afterlife, why the fuck was she still in pain?

"I can answer that," a man's voice said to her right. Her head snapped painfully in that direction to see a black man who looked suspiciously like Morgan Freeman walking toward her, wearing white robes. She knew the man was dead, but... why did she feel like she wasn't getting the whole picture. "To answer your second question, yes, I look like Morgan Freeman. And yes," he held his arms out like he was about to embrace her. "I am God."

"Uhm... God, sir?"

"Yes, my child?"

"Why am I still in pain?"

He chuckled. "You are not quite dead yet. I have brought you here with a simple..." he pressed his lips into a thin line. "Or rather, a difficult and complicated task in mind for you, if you wish to hear it."

How could she say no, this was motherfucking God... "Uh... what is it you need me to do?"

"You are aware of the Twilight series?" Lexie cringed, nodding.

"My best friend was a Twihard. I'm well versed in it."

"Well... The truth is, Twilight is real and exists after all. There is another world where Isabella Swan, Charlie, Alice, Edward, all of them really exist. The problem I face is how much damage Isabella did to that world. Lives were lost and sacrificed without reason. Irina, for example, never had to die. Jacob wouldn't have been injured in the newborn battle, Charlie suffered while Isabella was catatonic. None of this was necessary. Mind you, it isn't all her fault, but it was definitely a series of events that she began."

"I still don't understand, sir, how can I help that? And... why choose me?"

"The answer, my child, is quite simple. There's a significant difference between you and Ms. Swan." At Lexie's confused look she received a smile. "Isabella Swan isn't gay, my child, while you are gay." Lexie cringed, remembering how many people had said God never intended for people to be gay. "That is not true," God said, correcting her unspoken thoughts and causing her to look up. "While it isn't completely true that I don't make mistakes, I had a purpose in making a fraction of the population attracted to the same gender."

"Can you... please explain why for me?" This was an opportunity she had never had, and she desperately wondered why she was the way she was, and had always been.

"Overpopulation **.** " He answered simply. "Heterosexuals have children, and more often than not cannot afford to or do not want to keep these children. Same sex couples cannot have their own, and often adoption is the way they go. They give these unwanted children a loving, healthy home." And then he said the words that brought tears to Lexie's eyes. "Love is love, my child. Whether it is a man and woman, woman and woman, man and man, couples or even those who fall in love with two people. Love. Is. Love." He said this so firmly, but yet so gently, that a weight lifted from Lexie's chest. God accepted her as she was, completely, and no one could ever come close to making her feel so loved.

"Now, are you ready to hear your task?" He smiled softly, comfortingly at her, and she nodded. "As we speak, in a time toward the beginning of the books, Isabella Swan was also hit by a car, though her injuries were far less than your own. Her body will survive. I'm hoping you would be willing to take her place, as she will take yours." Lexie gaped.

"B-but... you... I... I'm not questioning your wisdom, but it would seem all you're doing is replacing one human with another, in a body I won't know... how could that help?"

"That's the thing, my child. You would not be human. You remember the shifters of La Push?" Lexie nodded. "You will be somewhat similar to them, but you will have five animals at your disposal."

Lexie looked down, closing her eyes, and thinking this through. "Do I get to choose the animals?"

"Yes."

Lexie nodded and replayed the books in her head. A wolf would be an obvious choice, after all that would blend well in the forest. All this made her wonder... did she have ANY animal at her disposal? After a Dragon would be fucking awesome, you know? Fire, flying... oh! A Unicorn! Lexie grinned at the idea, since she was definitely part of Team Super, and therefore already a Unicorn... _plus I can stab bitches with my head if they piss me off!_ She thought with a mental chuckle. "Do they have to be real?"

God thought a moment and shrugged. "Nope."

A dragon would give her a lot of power, and fire power to fight off vampires that would threaten her safety, and those of the friends she would make. A giant cheetah would give her speed, strength, and a fear factor of the extinct species. A short snout bear was extinct as well, but she believed she remembered the largest recorded one was 15 feet tall when standing on it's hind legs. Strength was an important factor in this. She needed one more... of course! A velociraptor!

"You have your five?"

"Yes."

"Imagine the first, exactly as you want to look, and when you are ready I will encode it into your DNA." Lexie decided to rethink her wolf... after all the wolves of La Push were just overgrown mutts, in actuality. Yeah, they could tear vampires apart, but teeth were nothing compared to hands... Of course! A werewolf! A real one! She pictured a basic outline first, making it 15 feet tall, like her bear would be. Strong chest, arms, and stomach. Bowed legs, also strong. Human-like arms and hands riddled with muscle with razor sharp claws. A tail hanging from the end of it's spine. Next she pictured the head, large but proportional to the body, a muzzle full of sharp teeth, green eyes, and ears that stood tall on her head. Finally she thought of the coloring. Black seemed a good way to go, but she didn't want just black... brown... yeah. Brown would blend around her muzzle, a line moving up the middle of her head and down her spine, ending with a gentle blend with the black of her tail. Her stomach and chest would also have a black and brown blending. What was she missing... Ah! The fur around her neck, down her back, and around her waist and groin area would be far thicker, making a mane and almost armor-like protection. She nodded, this picture fixed in her head. Slowly she felt her body tingling, becoming stronger and her teeth changing slightly.

"Now for the next, Lexie."

The Dragon would have to be massive, and she pictured the dragons from Eragon for her base. She wanted to be large, and muscled, protected. She pictured black as her base for this as well, but had red as her blending this time. Solid red surrounded her eyes, the spines down her back being red, and the rest of her scales a gentle blend of the colors. Brilliant white teeth would fill her mouth, able to tear through anything in her path. It suddenly dawned on her how mean she was but she definitely would not be a motherfucking moving target in a world of vampires, shifter and fucking werewolves. Heeeeeeeell no! She shook her head and continued her mental picture. Lexie chewed her lip as she pictured her... paws? Did dragons have paws? Hmm... anyway whatever they were called they would be a solid, bright crimson red. Finally, her eyes would be green here as well. With a nod she felt the same feeling and felt her eyes changing this time.

Next came the giant Cheetah, which was much easier. She would stand ten feet at the shoulder, much like the actual animal of the prehistoric times, and black with gold as the secondary coloring. Of course her teeth would be razor sharp like her Dragon and werewolf. Green eyes that would glow in the dark would help her with night vision. Another nod had her feeling a change in her muscle build, filling her out more.

The bear was 15 feet, pure muscle with a strong jaw. Her fur would have a black base, White blending into the fur of her chest and stomach. Finally green eyes that would stand out against her dark coloring. The Raptor would be black as well, with red tiger-like stripes and red around her mouth. Lexie imagined all this forming around one of the fossils she had seen, the skin stretching over the muscle, followed by armored scales, the color filling in beautifully. Pure white claws adorned her feet (A/N: again... paws? Feet? Ah who gives a fuck...) and hands. Green eyes with a slit pupil finalizing her picture.

"You are done. You will notice the Bella you become will be much different, but it's a good different. Are you ready?"

Lexie took a deep breath and nodded. She felt herself being sucked back into some kind of vortex. _Here goes nothing.._

* * *

What do you thiiiiiiiiiink!?


	2. Chapter 2

I'm giving you all a warning for this. While Lexie has entered a new body, her mind is still her own. So Trigger Warning, as she has PTSD, depression and anxiety. You will see what it's like for someone who hears voices, because while for some who have  
never experienced it before may think it's bogus, for those of us who live with it on a daily basis, it's extremely real, and can get extremely bad without treatment. It may be different for others, but this is basically how mine affects me. I'm sorry  
for those who feel this hits too close, but this is going to be significant in the future.

Oh... I don't own Twilight. After all, my house is tiny, I rent, and I live on frozen dinners and instant romen...

* * *

 _"You are done. You will notice the Bella you become will be much different, but it's a good different. Are you ready?"_

 _Lexie took a deep breath and nodded. She felt herself being sucked back into some kind of vortex. Here goes nothing.._

BPOV

I groaned as I began to wake up. Around me all I could hear was beeping. I could smell bleach and other disinfectants, and a smell I recognized as gauze pads and medical type. To my left I caught the scent of cologne, covering a fainter smell of beef  
jerky and gun powder. Weird. I opened my eyes and looked around, seeing I was indeed in the hospital, but not one I've ever seen before. This wasn't Tennessee... at least no part I had been before. That said a lot, seeing as I had been to every part  
of the state looking for treatment. Running my hand through my hair brought me another shock. I had two IVs in my left arm, one in my forearm and the other on my upper arm. I also found long, chestnut locks. What had happened to my short blonde hair?  
I blinked, finding another IV in my right arm and saw a boot around my leg. What...

I looked to my left to find a man I had never seen before. His black hair had silvery-white showing throughout, giving it a salt and pepper look. I could only see half of his face, as he had his arms folded on the side of the bed, his head laid there  
as he let out small snores. A thick mustache covered his upper lip, but short stubble joined it on his cheeks, neck and chin. The man wore a thick hunters green jacket, and I frowned. Who was he?

Wait... I looked around again, noticing my pale skin where it was once tan, though fading with sickness. Chestnut hair, not blonde... I closed my eyes, chewing my lip a moment before pulling my gown forward a little and looking for my port. Nothing. Just  
smooth, bruised skin. Not only that, but my chest... no longer was it flat and scarred from a surgery meant to have saved my life. I had breasts... at least a large B cup, maybe a small C... weird... I let go of the gown and felt my face. Smooth...  
no scars...

Holy shit...

And just like that, I remembered what happened. I was no longer Alexis James Miles... I was Isabella Marie Swan. I... I just got a second chance at life. I was in a cancer free, rather healthy body. Seconds later I also found that her body may be healthy,  
but this was still my mind. I still had PTSD...

How, you ask?

Easy...

 _Remember us, baby? No meds now to keep us away..._ The voice of my first girlfriend sneered.

 ** _You stupid bitch! You really thought it would be that easy?!_** Her brother's voice joined and I began to shake. I started to take deep breathes and distracted myself, or tried to.

Luckily the man next to me woke up, blinking his eyes groggily and yawning. He scratched his chin and looked around, his eyes landing on me. I tilted my head, wondering if this was Charlie. I silently hoped so, as I had never really had a dad. How would  
I interact with him?

"Bells!" he gasped, standing to give me a hug. I returned it awkwardly, not use to the action. He pulled away, searching my eyes a moment. "Bella, do you remember me?"

His eyes were so desperate and I chewed my lip, hoping he wouldn't be upset with me. "I'm sorry, I don't even remember where I am... or how I got here..." My voice was scratchy from a lack of use and he frowned in disappointment but quickly went to fill  
a plastic cup with water, sticking a straw in it. He turned back to me and handed it to me with gentle hands. I tried to lift it to my lips but pain shot through my shoulder. Clearly whatever I had been on had worn off. He was quick to take the cup  
and lift it to my lips, waiting till I took two or three mouthfuls before setting it on the table beside me. "Do you need something for pain?" he asked gently. I squeezed my eyes shut and clinched my jaw when stabbing pain shot up my leg, followed  
by hot pain spreading down my arm from my shoulder and up my neck.

"Shit!" I hissed through my teeth and nodded. "Please..."

I heard him rush to the door, still trying to breathe through my pain. I knew there was a call button but it seemed this man didn't think it would be fast enough. I was slowly able to open my eyes to see a pale woman come in, her hair a mixture of dark  
and light browns, skin snow white and her eyes were chocolate brown, a thin ring of gold around the pupil. I wanted to be curious, but all I could focus on was the woman in blue scrubs and a white doctor's coat. She smiled gently at me as the man  
I still couldn't accurately place sat down.

"Ms. Swan, I'm Dr. Plait. This is morphine, and should help with your pain." I nodded and watched her flush one of my IVs, which I tracked to a simple bag of fluids. It didn't take long for me to feel the effects of the morphine hit me, eating at the  
pain and letting me relax. I sighed in relief. "Thank you, ma'am."

"Of course. Now, Charlie mentioned that you had some memory loss?" Her voice was gentle, much like the man's had been. I nodded. I knew close to nothing of Isabella's life, and memory loss would explain a lot. "Is there anything you remember?"

"I... I mean I know my name, I remember basic things from school... but... nothing more." I turned from her to look at the man. He smiled at me.

"Bells, I'm Charlie. I'm your father."

That book go basic shit right but I never would have pinned this guy as my father, or a cop... "You're my dad..." Despite my slight surprise, I grinned. I had a dad! One that clearly cared about me! He seemed pleased with my reaction. I smiled and turned  
back to Dr. Plait. I fully intended to listen to her when the voices suddenly got louder.

 _I almost forgot how stupid you were..._ I whimpered and placed a hand on my head.

 ** _That man can't love you! How could_** **anyone** ** _love such a worthless piece of shit?!_**

"Isabella?"

 _ **Fucking skank!**_

"Bells?"

I didn't realize it, but I holding my head and started curling into myself. "Make them stop..." I sobbed, feeling myself begin to shake.

NOPOV

Dr. Plait pulled our her hospital cell, her fingers flying over the keys. Charlie was panicking and tried to reach out to his daughter, but the moment his hand touched her back she screamed, flinching away and muttering more. A nurse ran in and handed  
Dr. Plait a syringe, glancing at the clearly frightened girl as she did so. The other woman wasted no time in pushing the medicine through the IV, flushing it through afterwards. It only took moments for Bella's rocking to stop. A few minutes later  
she stopped shaking, her muttering stopping a moment later. A sigh of relief left her mouth as her body relaxed back, eyes half-lidded. She looked a moment away from falling asleep when Dr. Plaid crouched down a little and spoke in a soothing, gentle  
voice. It seemed every part of her was calm, and screamed for others to be the same.

"May I call you Bella?"

"Yes..."

"Bella, do you hear voices?"

A tear rolled down her cheek as her eyes looked to her father, then she let her head turn back to the woman. She closed her eyes a moment before she nodded. "Yes... all the time."

"Do you have flashbacks?"

"Yes."

"Bella I'm sorry to ask you this, but please this can only help." Bella simply nodded, crossing her arms. "Has..." Dr. Plait looked down a moment and took a deep breath. "Have you ever been abused before?"

The tears were freely rolling down her cheeks now and she nodded. Charlie looked pained. "Oh, god..."

"Isabella, would you be willing to see a colleague of mine? He could help you, maybe give you some medications. Would you be okay with that?"

"Yes... please..." she mumbled out before her eyes closed. Charlie let out a wounded sound, horrified that something like that could happen to his little girl. Dr. Plait sighed as she stood, equally horrified that anyone would hurt another like that.  
Her own past flashed briefly before her eyes.

"Dr. Plait..."

"Please, Charlie, you know to just call me Esme." He nodded and continued.

"Esme, can you please give me the name of your colleague?"

"Of course. His name is Eleazer Denali. In fact, he's an old friend of the his wife passed several years ago, he delved into psychiatric work, to help his daughters, and now... well looks like he'll help your daughter." She wrote down  
the number and handed it to the Chief and he thanked her before she took her leave.

XxXxX

 _Lexie sighed as she leaned against the wall sporting a Scooby Doo beanie, a white tank top, and ripped blue jeans. Her feet were covered in black army style combat boots. She was waiting for the club leader to enter for the first meeting. She wasn't really sure why she was here. Yeah she was all for anti-bullying, but she hated clubs. It usually didn't get her out of class and wasted what time she had left on-_

 _Her brain short circuited as the reason she was here walked in. Jessie smiled warmly at her, red hair framing her face and flowing down her back. She wore a simple black t-shirt skinny jeans, and white converse. She shorter woman walked over and pressed a kiss to her girlfriend's lips, pulling back with a goofy grin and stealing the beanie off her head. "Thanks for coming, baby," she smiled, pulling the beanie over her head. Lexie pouted, running a hand over her newly growing back hair. It was just about an inch long now but still._

 _"Not a problem. You know I have some more time recently." Lexie smiled gently and reached up to run her own hand through the blonde hair._

 _"I know. I'm glad," Jessie whispered, giving her another kiss. That's how Hayley and James later found the two._

 _"Uh... Is this the L.A.S.T. club?" The guy's voice broke them apart and Jessie was clearly sporting a light blush, while Lexie held a goofy grin on her face._

 _"Yeah. Uh... Lexie, this is my friend Hayley, and her boyfriend, James."_

XxXxX

Lexie woke again and let more tears fall, remembering she hadn't just left behind her best friend, but her girlfriend as well. With a sigh she just shook her head and tried to fall back to sleep.

* * *

Alright just another chapter but hey, I'm too impatient to wait for my beta to get off work :P

Edit(9/27/16):I realized I wrote that Esme had a husband. My mistake, here she does not. Here he is a former friend of her creator, which is how they met. Hopefully my app works and it posts correctly.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright people are all mad cuz Lexie was all excited bout being a poly shifter and in the next chapter as Bella she was having a breakdown.

Yeah, she had a breakdown. If I really need to explain the ptsd thing again, this is sad...

Oh... I don't own Twilight. After all, I don't have eight dogs, nor three cats, nor any rats... or bunnies...

* * *

Bella groaned as she felt herself waking up. She had been in her new life a week and was slowly growing accustom to life not only as Isabella Marie Swan, but also life in Forks. Not only that, but a few days in had told her she wasn't in 2016 like she thought, but it was 2001. Shit, I'm a Survivor had just come out, recently at that. She had only come to this realization when her new father had handed her an iPod nano, which he seemed really excited about. Apparently it wasn't suppose to be released until October this year but he was friends with a man who worked at Apple and he had given it to him. This led to a blank faced Bella, then she took it with grateful hands and a goofy grin. Nano or not, it was the first gift her father had given her and she would happily take it. Of course, this didn't stop her from sitting before her computer, getting up to speed on everything she could. In her timeline, she was only three years old... she hadn't even picked up her first cello yet. It was maddening. But the upside was simple... she had a laptop, she was alive, she was a badass shifter...

Speaking of which she hadn't even tried out her new powers.

Shaking her head, Bella pulled up some of her favorite cello music and closed her eyes, imagining the instrument in her hands and letting her hands go through the motions of playing. This was how Charlie later found her. She was so into the music, she hadn't heard him knock, nor heard him open the door. Luckily it was toward the end of the song and she came back to herself, finding Charlie in the doorway. It wasn't the first time the man had caught her like this. It had either been while she was "playing" cello or fiddle. The latter often let her have more freedom and she would reenact choreography she had done in the band from her past life.

"Hey, dad," Bella smiled shyly, blushing at being caught again using one of her best coping skills.

"Hey, Bells. I got a surprise for you downstairs." He had a hopeful and proud look on his face. He had become really relaxed around his daughter, slowly learning her triggers, how to help her cope, and what the signs were that she was getting too caught up in her head. Later today she had her first appointment with Dr. Denali, and Charlie desperately hoped all would work out and she could get the meds she needed.

"You don't have to get me anything, dad. You already got me the computer and iPod." Despite what she said, Bella felt herself smiling when she saw how much her father really loved her.

"I know, but... I think it'll help you." He flicked his head toward the stairs. "Come on, kiddo." He waited until Bella nodded, standing up and giving her body a second to adjust. She still had the boot, but so far it seemed she wouldn't need it much longer. Turns out she had been hit by some kid from her school, but he was only going twenty and it had busted her leg and injured her shoulder but nothing major. She could still play sports if she wanted and would heal completely.

The two made their way down the steps, bright green eyes watching every step to make sure she wouldn't fall while dark brown did the same. Charlie seemed to be prepared for any fall that would happen, his hand hovering just a couple inches away from his daughter's back. When they reached he bottom, he ran into the living room. "Close your eyes, kid!" he yelled out, getting a laugh from Bella before she did as she was told. Charlie peeked around the wall to check before pulling out a case that had to be almost as big as he was. He cleared his throat. "Alright, Bella, open your eyes."

Bella did, her eyes widening at the sight of the cello case. She was sure something else was in it, until he proudly opened it, revealing the most beautiful cello she had ever seen. The wood was a dark, gleaming brownish red, pristine and completely beautiful. It had to have cost Charlie a fortune. "Is... is that for me?"

"No, Bells, I bought this just to show it off before giving it to Jake."

Bella blinked once. Twice.

Charlie just used sarcasm...

Bella couldn't help it, she laughed, leaning into the wall and holding her stomach. Charlie soon joined, their laughter dying down only a few minutes later. "But really, Bell, it's for you. And before you lecture me, I didn't do it alone. Esme actually offered to pitch in."

"Esme?" the brunette asked as she stepped up to further look the instrument over. Esme... That was Carlisle Cullen's wi-

"Dr. Plait. She took care of you in the hospital." Bella's thoughts came to a screeching halt. How... She shook her head. One step at a time.

"That's extremely kind of her. I'll have to thank her when I next see her." Bella smiled, still a little hypnotized by the beautiful cello.

"Well... I've never heard you play, but you seem to be into it. I'm sorry I never knew you played. Anyway, would you like to play something for me? You don't have to but-"

"Dad."

He stopped and nodded.

"You're rambling. Yes, I'll play you something."

Charlie grinned and nodded, letting Bella take the case into the living room while he grabbed a chair for her and a beer for himself. Bella smiled and sat down, carefully taking the instrument out of it's case and setting it up. With a deep breath she began to play, slowly letting herself get lost in the music (Bella plays Bach's Cello Suit No. 1, link will be at the bottom). Charlie sat there shocked as his daughter's fingers flew over the strings, perfectly executing a song he hadn't bothered to listen to since grade school music class. And yet he couldn't deny that he was the most relaxed in that moment as he had been in a few weeks. The smile on his daughter's face as she played was well worth the money the Cello had cost. He remembered seeing her play "air violin" as well and wondered if she actually did play it. He would have to ask, but knew he couldn't shell out more money like that for while.

Slowly, Bella came back to her body as the last notes played out. She opened her eyes and was greeted by a smiling Charlie. "You're extremely talented, kiddo. You've been holding out." He chuckled and she blushed.

"Thanks, dad. It's... well it helps a lot." And there it was. The flash in his daughter's eyes that told him she was remembering the abuse that caused her so much pain. She shook her head and set her new cello in it's case, smiling at her dad. "Come on, we should head to Dr. Denali's. My appointment is coming up soon. Thirty minutes, right?"

"Yeah. You sure you don't want to change, though?" Bella looked at herself. She was wearing baggy shorts, which Charlie remembered had once been capi's... she had also had to borrow one of Charlie's shirts because many of her's had become too small.

"I don't have anything else that fits, pop..." Bella mumbled, blushing. In the last week she had grown a few inches and all her baby fat had been replaced with toned muscles.

"I'm starting to think my father's genes skipped a generation. The man was at least 6'8..." He frowned as they headed out, his daughter slipping a flip flop onto her free foot, following him. "Maybe we should head up to Port Angeles after your appointment?"

"Sounds good. I hate to steal all your stuff." Bella grinned at him wolfishly and got in the car. They continued their easy banter on the way, though Bella began to quiet more and more as they came upon the building Esme had said Eleazar worked in.

"Bells?" Charlie's voice was gentle, just loud enough to get her attention. "Bella."

"I'm alright, dad... just nervous." He nodded and waited until she nodded, getting out. They walked together to the office and signed in at the reception desk. Bella wasn't seated long before a man with olive toned skin, pitch black hair that fell past his ears a little, walked out. Bella noticed he had blue-grey eyes with a ring of gold around the pupil. Was... was that the actual sign of a Vampire, not completely gold? It made sense. Gold eyes was really obvious. The ring of gold was thin enough to go unnoticed.

"You must be Isabella?" His voice was deep, with a definite Spanish accent with it. Bella nodded.

"Just Bella, please."

He smiled kindly and nodded. "Of course. If you would follow me, my office is this way." She stood, following silently behind him and noticing that she could hear her own footsteps, which sounded a silent pad followed with the thud of her boot, and even heard the steps of those around her, but she couldn't hear Eleazar's. She shook her head and followed him into his office. He sat in a cushy looking chair and motioned for her to sit on the couch that looked like it could swallow her whole. She sat down and sighed as she sunk into the soft seat. Eleazar chuckled.

"I'm sure you may have heard this before, but I'll say it anyway. Bella, this is a safe zone for you. I will not repeat anything said here unless it is something we need to take care of legally. In addition, these walls and the door are all soundproof. You could scream at me, rant, cry, and no one but me can hear it." Bella raised an eyebrow. After all, she was in the room with a possible vampire... but oh, well... She needed medication and there wasn't a decent physiatrist within a hundred miles.

"I'll be honest... I don't think I dive right into my story."

"That's completely fine. Talk about whatever you want."

Bella crossed he arms and chewed her lip. "I don't remember a lot about my past... It's weird, you know? I couldn't remember Charlie, I don't remember what Renee looks like... but I remember how to play cello, and violin. I remember song lyrics... how to drive... and I... I remember what they did to me. As much as I want to forget, I can't."

Eleazar didn't pick up his notepad, but just listened. And that was what Bella needed.

* * *

Boom... next chapter will be longer, with school and all... yeah

(Youtube)watch?v=qBW1s1Zc3-U&index=10&list=WL that's the video. it's and just add that last bit to it


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, so this is the next chapter. A bit longer. I hope you like it. We get to see some of our favorite Vamps in this one. Oh, big thank you to my beta, MeatyManCannon! He puts up with me, is is my beta boo, and he is amazing. Give him a little round of applause for putting up with me -clapping-

ON WITH THE STORY

Oh... I don't own Twilight. After all, I don't have eight dogs, nor three cats, nor any rats... or bunnies...

* * *

Silently Bella removed her boot from her leg. Dr. Plait had called and given her the go ahead to take it off. The sight that greeted her was smooth, scar-free skin. It was the day before school and now that all her wounds were healed she was finally going to try out her shifting. She pulled on a pair of boxers and a tank top, grateful that Charlie had taken her to shop for new clothes. The man was at work, so he wouldn't worry about her when she headed out into the woods surrounding their house. As excited as she was for her new powers, she was still pretty shaken up after her session with Eleazar.

 _"Bella, when Dr. Plait referred you to me, she mentioned briefly that they had abused you." Bella flinched and looked down, playing with her fingers. I'm so sorry to bring this up, but please, I do want to help you."_

 _Bella took a deep, shuddering breath and let it out in a sigh. "Lily and I had dated for a few weeks when she started hitting me. I.. it was no big deal to me. I was only twelve. I was bigger than her, though, and it didn't really hurt. On top of that I was too young to really get that I was being abused. It didn't really start getting bad until her brother came home from college." And like a flood, the story started rushing out of her._

Bella rubbed her arm, sighing as she stepped out into the back yard. Not yet sure if her clothes would survive, Bella pulled off her tank top, laying it by a tree for her return. She had several pairs of the cotton boxer briefs in the house so she wasn't worried about those. Silently she weighed her options. A werewolf would freak out the Cullens if they saw her... or... honestly she wasn't sure if they were the Cullen's. Everything seemed upside-down. Anyway, werewolf was out for now. The bear was too slow and the cheetah wasn't fast in dense foliage. The dragon would look weird coming out of Charlie Swan's backyard so that left the raptor. Bella cracked a small grin and envisioned her raptor in her mind, willing herself to shift. It was painful, but she felt her body start to slowly change. Bones broke and reformed, growing back stronger. She became lighter, faster, stronger. Her eyelids vanished, replaced with clear ones.

She let out a clicking noise, looking at herself a few minutes before tilting her head and taking off at a jog into the woods. The sun was out today and she began to wonder just how fast she could go... She clicked happily and took off bolting into the woods. The trees became a burr as she ducked, dodged, and leapt any obstacle in her way. At least... she did until she encountered the one thing she thought she would be safe from today.

It was silly, honestly, to think she wouldn't run into one of them. She should have paid better attention to the sounds and smells around her. When she leapt into a clearing, the sight before her sent her skidding to a halt. A small woman stood before her, glowing slightly in the sunlight. She wore designer clothes, but no shoes. Her pale skin covered with tight jeans and a yellow blouse. Short, black hair was done in soft, subtle spikes and before Bella could turn and run, the woman turned around. Blue eyes with a gold ring. And she had seen Bella.

She gasped and Bella decided to play a dumb animal, lifting her upper body and tilting her head, clicking a little, tapping her two bigger claws against the ground. The woman tilted her head back, mimicking Bella's action before tilting her head the other way. Bella mimicked her, though she turned her head to the side a little so she could still see her.

"Amazing..." the woman whispered, her voice sounding strange. The shifter couldn't place it. When the glowing woman stepped closer she panicked, lowing her body and letting out her best roar and bolting away to the side. Deciding that had been way too close, she headed home, following her own scent. When she was safe in her own yard she focused on shifting back, pleased that it wasn't nearly as painful this time. She was doubly pleased to find her boxers still intact. She sighed in relief and headed inside, pulling her tank top on and heading for the kitchen. She honestly couldn't cook a wide variety of food, not from memory at least. Now, she could do biscuits and sausage gravy, lasagna, tacos, fried chicken, stuff like that. She'd lived in the south, and some things you just pick up, but she was definitely no Bella Swan. So, when Charlie had handed her twenty bucks and told her she could order take-out or head to town for food, she smiled gratefully and thanked him.

She checked the kitchen, where she had left the money, and found a note from Charlie that she had missed, along with a set of keys on top of a few bills.

Bells,

I forgot to tell you, but I got you another little surprise. It's in the front yard. I can only imagine the horror you would feel having your old man drive you to school in the cruiser. Anyway, here's the key. It's waiting in the driveway. I figured you may want to do a little work on it. You mentioned enjoying working on cars before. So here's a little more money. Don't worry, I have a decent savings fund I've been saving for you. Love ya, kid.

-Dad

Bella grinned and left the kitchen, heading up to her room to get dressed. She pulled a pair of blue jeans from her closet, pulling them over her long legs and pulling off her tank top as she buttoned the jeans. then pulled on a pair of black socks and then a nude colored binder bra. It took some searching to find on that fit her and matched her skin tone, but Charlie hadn't questioned her, smiling at her when she gave him a strange look and saying she would tell him when she was ready. The easy acceptance made her relax some. As she now stood in front of the mirror, looking herself over, for the first time she felt comfortable in her own skin. She had grown to a towering six feet, to which Charlie had told her that her grandfather had been a tall man and it was probably his genes kicking in. She was pale, but didn't look sick. No, in fact she looked healthier than she ever had in her previous life. She had no surgical scars and though her tattoos and piercings were gone, she could get them again. Her stomach was flat, a faint outline of abs beginning that she was sure she could have defined within a month or two. Her arms were bulked just a little with lean muscle, her legs the same. Her hair was long, thick, wavy and chocolate brown. Gone were her green eyes and her short, thin blonde hair. Gone was the need for a wig... With a happy sigh, Bella turned and pulled on a white tank top and a grey and black plaid shirt over it. She buttoned it halfway and pulled her jean jacket on over it. She pocketed the phone Charlie had insisted she have, a Nokia 8310 (at least it's never gonna break), her wallet, and her Game Boy Advance with Super Mario Advance 4 in it. She thundered down the stairs, tripping over the last step in her excitement and grabbed the keys off the table as well as the money. It turns out Charlie had made her a house key that had a rainbow design on it. She couldn't help but giggle. The money securely in her wallet, she headed out the door.

The sight that greeted her brought a huge grin to her face. It was old, and rusty, but she could sand down the old paint and put a new coat on it. Excited, she popped the hood of the truck and took a look. The engine looked brand new, a beautiful V8, but she would need to get a new alternator belt and maybe tighten up a few things. With careful hands, she closed the hood and walked around the truck, noticing the original paint was a shiny black with red designs. Spotlights were a bar that extended from the bed, which only solidified Bella's thoughts that this was indeed her dream truck. Before her sat a 1982 Chevrolet S10, and it was an original Baja package.

 _Let us take a moment..._ Bella thought silently. _To truly appreciate this beautiful truck, in all it's beautiful workmanship._

The teenager opened the door and hoped into the cab, grinning at the sight of a bench seat. _Well look at that... cuddling with any future bae... ugh, I can't believe I just said that..._ She turned on the truck with little protest from the beast and thanked every god she could that her mother had taught her how to drive stick. She switched the truck into reverse and headed out to check out the town. Her first stop would definitely be the station to thank her father. He had told her this morning he didn't have patrol today, so she would find him at his desk. It didn't take her long to drive past the school, followed by several take-out places and a body repair shop. Perfect. She pulled into the station after a five minute drive and parked next to Charlie's cruiser, jumping out and locking her truck. When Bella walked into the station, she found the first uniformed officer and asked him where she could find her father.

The man, who stood about 6'3 with buzzed brown hair and blue eyes grinned at her. "Bella Swan?"

Bella rubbed her neck and nodded. "Yep. That's me."

"I'm John Wilson, your father's partner. I haven't seen you in ages!" He was still grinning joyfully and held his hand down by his waist. "Not since you were about this tall. You shot up, kiddo."

"Yeah, dad said it's grandpa's genes kicking in. I'm sorry I can't remember you, sir..." Bella chewed her lip, looking around.

"No, no, it's fine. Come on, I'll take you over to Charlie." She followed quietly behind him, returning waves from excited officers who seemed to recognize her until Officer Wilson knocked on a door labeled "Sheriff". "Oi, Chief! I got a surprise for you!"

"Well bring it in, then!" Charlie yelled back, laughing. Wilson opened to door and ushered Bella in, who grinned at her dad. "Hey, dad! I got your surprise."

Charlie grinned and stood up, walking around his desk. "I take it by your grin, you like it?"

"Yes! I love it!" she gushed. "How did you find it? I've been looking for a truck just like that for ages."

"Billy had it. Jacob and Leah worked on it, replaced the engine and did what they could with the money they had. I bought it off Billy for a good price."

Bella hugged him, smiling. "Thank you, Charlie. They did a good job. All I need to do is replace one or two things and repaint it, then she'll look good as new."

Charlie laughed and hugged her back somewhat awkwardly. "You let me know if you need any more money for her. Ah!" He held up a hand to stop Bella's protests. "Your mother never took child support, so I put it away for you. The money is yours. So no arguing." Bella just smiled and shook her head.

"Fine. I'm gonna stop by the body shop and get what I need. Thanks again, pops." Charlie nodded at her and let her leave. When she pulled into the parking lot of the body shop, she parked next to a beautiful red corvette convertible. Bella whistled in appreciation of the car and headed into the shop. After asking the girl at the front desk if they had the right part she was looking for and getting no where, she sighed and decided to browse on her own to find what she needed. It was on her third row that she found a beautiful blonde bombshell trying to reach the part she needed, except she was about three shelves too short. While the woman was a good 5'7, she just couldn't reach.

"Ugh, I don't know why I didn't bring my monkey man with me! Fuck!"

Bella came up next to her and reached up, grabbing the correct model belt for a corvette and handed it to the blonde. "This is what you needed, right?" She asked, smiling kindly. It didn't take her but a second to notice another ring of gold, though this one was in violet eyes. The blonde scowled a moment before looking shocked that it was indeed exactly what she needed.

"Oh... Thank you."

Bella shrugged, reaching up to grab the same part, though a different model. "No problem. I'm looking for the same thing for my truck." She looked up, smiling kindly. "My apologies, I believe I've forgotten my manners." Bella gave the surprised blonde a small bow and grinned. "I'm Bella. Bella Swan."

"I'm Rosalie Hale," the other woman said, a smile on her face. "I don't say this often, but it's nice to meet you. You're pretty entertaining."

"It's nice to meet you, too, Rosalie."

"So, what model truck do you have?"

"'82 s10. The Baja edition. As much as I want to replace the old one with an original, I'm not sure I can find the right one."

"You won't, but come on. I'll help you find a model that comes close." Bella nodded, replacing the model she was holding and following the blonde down the aisle, smiling. It would seem Rosalie wasn't nearly as unkind to Bella as she was in the books. "Here we are. Alright, Muscles. It's up there. You mind grabbing it for me." Bella chuckled and reached up, pulling down the part she needed and checking out the back so see it was indeed compatible with her truck.

"Thank ya, kindly, Rosalie. This was a huge help."

"Not a problem. What else do you need to find?" That smile again. It really did make her look beautiful.

"Uhm... Well I need supplies to sand down the faded coat of paint and repaint it." With that Rosalie directed her around the shop, helping her grab everything she needed. "I appreciate all your help, Rosalie. Is there anything I can do in return?" Bella asked her as they checked out.

"That's easy. Will you let me come over and work on your truck with you?" The blonde actually looked excited at the prospect and Bella shrugged. Vampire or not, she was pretty cool and shared her love of cars.

"Sure. I'm stopping to get some food, but meet me at my place in about... say forty five minutes?" Rosalie agreed and accepted Bella's number so she could call and get the address. They parted ways and Bella headed to a Chinese take-out joint, ordering sesame chicken, lo mien noodles, and two shrimp egg rolls. The smell made her stomach growl and she took it home, hanging up her jacket on the hook in the door and sitting down at the table. She still had thirty minutes before Rosalie got there, so she wolfed down her food, savoring every bite of the slightly unhealthy food that she hadn't been allowed to eat in years. She was going to be careful about what she ate so she could keep her body healthy, but she knew with this body a little junk food wouldn't hurt her like it could before. She found herself raising her hand to her chest, feeling the spot where her port once was. She closed her eyes and threw out her trash, heading up the stairs. She brushed her teeth, ran a brush through her hair, and grabbed her notebook and a pencil. She had an idea she needed to jot down. But before she headed outside, she pulled off her button up and threw it on her bed, pulling up her hair on the way out to the driveway. While she waited for Rosalie to get there, she did a rough sketch of the tattoo she had once had on the back of her neck. It had been rather simple. It was a semicolon, the dot having been a yin yang sign with a butterfly gripping the side. Between the dot and slash underneath it were the words My Story Is Not Over, the not having had red ink. Of all her past tattoos, this one held the most meaning to her. She knew she would have to try and get it again.

"That looks pretty!" an excited voice said next to her and Bella jumped, jerking her head around to find the short pixie vampire next to her. Rosalie was coming up the driveway looking sheepish.

"Sorry about that. My sister is a little on the hyperactive side."

"I'm Alice Plait. When Rose came home with a _smile_ on her face, I just had to meet the person that managed to do it!" Alice held out her hand and Bella shook it, finding that Alice's skin was colder than hers, but not icy.

"I'm Bella."

"So, what all do you need to do on this baby?" Rosalie asked her, pulling her long hair into a pony tail. Bella saw that both women looked her over, but she didn't mention it.

"I just need to change the alternator belt and give her a new coat of paint." She popped the hood of the car and propped it open, setting the new belt to the side and getting to work removing the old one. Rosalie mostly let Bella do her thing, handing her what she needed and watching as she got grease on her shirt, hands, arms, and even her face or neck when she would reach up to scratch her skin without thinking. Watching her, Rosalie was glad she had worn her coveralls. Grease would be easy to get off her skin, her clothes not so much. Once the belt was in place she stood up, grinning at her handiwork and pulling the cloth from her back pocket to wipe her hands off. Alice sat in the grass nearby, watching as Bella handed Rose a sander, having her start on the back while she started at the hood of the car, sanding off the old coat of paint with careful hands and precise movements. Once that was done, Bella started putting plastic over all the windows and over the grill and lights of the truck. Rose went back to her car, pulling out two extra spray guns. Alice helped her set up their paint guns as well as Bella's, then all three of them put on the masks and goggles. Rose stood in the bed of the truck and started with the top of the car, spraying the shiny black paint in even coats. Alice worked on the back of the truck and Bella started on the hood again. It took them about an hour and several refills, but the truck was finally an even black.

"Alright, ladies. Now for the clear overcoat," Bella grinned behind her mask and they all changed out the pain in their guns and set to work again. It was another hour, but Bella had never been so happy that it wasn't raining in her life. When Charlie pulled in after work, Rosalie was checking the tires while Alice cleaned the windows and Bella brought all the metal to a polished shine. Charlie whistled at the beautiful work and smiled at his daughter.

"You did a good job, Bells. She looks brand new!"

Bella grinned back. "Thanks, but it wasn't all me. Rosalie and Alice both helped me. It was a team effort." The other two girls smiled at the words of their new friend.

"You two are Esme Plait's daughters, right?" Rosalie nodded and smiled, standing up to shake the chief's hand.

"I'm Rosalie Hale, sir."

"And I'm Alice," the shorter girl grinned while Bella smiled in the background.

"Please tell me you two are her friends. It would be nice for her not to be heading into school tomorrow alone." Bella blushed at his words and forwardness, but smiled nonetheless. She could never say the man didn't love her, or care.

"Of course she's our friend!" Alice piped up and Bella grinned, looking at Rosalie to see what she would say. "I just know we're going to be the best of friends, in fact!" Alice continued, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Rose took a calmer approach, not to mention funny. She turned, one hand on a cocked out hip, rubbing her chin as she looked the greasy girl over. Bella crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow at the blonde. Charlie tried not to laugh as Rosalie went so far as to circle Bella before humming and nodding.

"I do believe you may just be friend worthy... hmm..." Rose stopped in front of Bella and waited for her reply.

"Oh, are you sure? I can be quite the rebel if you let me." Bella's smirk after her words had Alice giggling.

Rosalie laughed, flicking the taller woman in her forehead. "Then you better behave, muscles."

The four laughed and the two vampires bid their goodbyes, telling the Swans they needed to be back for dinner soon. Bella waved at them, throwing the tarp she had gotten over her car to protect the new paint in case it rained, then followed her father into the house. They called in for pizza, ordering one with sausage and pepperoni for Charlie and one with mushrooms and grilled chicken for Bella. They then sat down together to watch the hocky game. It was Capitals VS. Hurricanes and Charlie cheered loudly for his home state while Bella hollered at the TV every time someone took down one of her Canes.

"That was a shit call! Put him back in!" Bella yelled.

"That was a great call! Thanks, ref!" Charlie yelled back. This was how the delivery guy found them. Charlie paid the man and they continued their game, now yelling over pizza and a beer for Charlie while Bella drank a Dr. Pepper.

~The next morning~

 _ERR ERR ERR ERR!_

Bella growled and slammed her hand down on the alarm, shutting it off. She had laid sprawled over her bed, one leg propped against the wall, one foot hanging off the end, and one arm hanging off the side of the bed. It was Monday, and the first day of school. Grateful she had showered the night before, she got up and pulled on socks, boxers and her binder first. A quick search of her closet found her pulling on another pair of jeans and her black Lucchese cowboy boots. Mindlessly she then walked into the bathroom and ran a brush through her hair and pulling it into a quick braid over her shoulder. Returning to her room she pulled on a black tank top that fit her form well and finished the look with a black and red plaid shirt, halfway buttoned. She slung her ransack onto her shoulder and grabbed her black "tall T" cowboy hat, fitting it on her head. She thundered down the stairs, checking that she had her phone and wallet before grabbing her keys and jacket. It was raining, of course, so she threw her jacket on and ran to her truck, throwing the tarp off and jumping in. Bella set her bag in the far side of the bench and pulled her seat belt on before turning on her beast and heading to the school. She parked next to a silver Volvo and sighed.

 _Welp... here goes nothing..._

* * *

Okay! Bonding! Insight! Shifting! Getting caught! Better luck next time! Review if you love me or this chapter! byyyyyyyyeeeee


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, so this is the next chapter. A bit longer. I hope you like it. We get to see some of our favorite Vamps in this one. Oh, big thank you to my beta, MeatyManCannon! He puts up with me, is is my beta boo, and he is amazing. Give him a little round of applause for putting up with me -clapping-

ON WITH THE STORY

Oh... I don't own Twilight. After all, I don't have eight dogs, nor three cats, nor any rats... or bunnies...

* * *

 _Welp... here goes nothing..._

Bella jumped out of his truck, jogging toward the entrance and bursting through the door. He made it in record time, but he still found his tank top plastered to his skin. He sighed, grinning at the sight of a certain blonde heading his way, joined by a man who looked a lot like a taller, slightly more bulky Chris Pratt. Rose laughed when she got closer to him, causing students around them to look at her in shock, some running in fear that the laugh meant certain death from the ice queen.

"Damn, muscles. You sleep in and get caught in the rain? You look like a drowned rat."

Bella glared playfully, setting down his bag and pulling off his jacket and plaid shirt, trying to ring them out, leaving him in his wet tank top that was showing off how fit he had become. Being in a boot hadn't stopped him from doing push-ups and sit-ups. "Sleep is a beautiful thing, Rosie. If it were a person, I would date it, bring it flowers, make it waffles in the morning, and rub lotion on it so it wouldn't get ashy. Don't mess with sleep." Rosalie laughed harder at that and shook her head, pointing to the Chris Pratt look-alike, and Bella quickly noted his brown eyes with rings of gold. This was clearly the sign of a Vampire in this world.

"By the way, this is my h-boyfriend, Emmett." The bear-like man grinned and Bella smiled back, throwing his still damp button up back on and shaking his hand.

"Howdy, Emmett. I'm Bella."

He boomed a laugh. "You coulda fooled me! All Rosie calls you is Muscles. You wouldn't be trying to take my girl, would you?" Emmett's grin was infectious and Bella mirrored it.

"As tempting as it is, I don't think she could handle me." Rose gave him a look of mock disbelief and Bella just winked back. "I'll be right back. I gotta get my schedule and such." At their nods he took his temporary leave, walking into the office and clearing his throat to catch the attention of the dozing secretary. She jumped, his elbow slipping off the desk and his head nearly smashing into the desk. Bella refused to laugh, hearing Rose's soft giggles outside the door and Emmett's barely contained snickers. "Howdy, miss. I'm here to get my schedule?"

"Oh, dear, I'm so sorry. First day is always the worst. Let's see you're..." As the woman looked at her she seemed to draw a blank so Bella helped her out.

"Isabella Swan."

"Oh." Realization dawned on her. "Oh! Oh, dear, I heard about your accident! I'm so sorry!"

"Miss?"

"Yes?"

"May I please get my papers? I need to find my classes." Bella raised his eyebrow in amusement and the woman busied herself getting everything together. When he returned to Rose and Emmett, he had already scanned his classes. English III, Chemistry, Music, Home Ec, American History, and finally Gym. Rosalie peeked over his shoulder and grinned.

"You have English with me and Em, chemistry and home ec with Carmen, music with Edward, I think Alice and Jazz is in your history class and Tanya and Kate are with you in gym. Looks like you're stuck with us." Rose smiled, then laughed when Emmett grabbed Bella, slinging him onto his back. "Piggy back ride!" He bellowed, and began running in the direction of Bella's locker. Rose laughed, shaking her head as she followed behind them, glaring at a boy who had begun to check her out a little too long. Once Bella had his jacket stored in his locker, he walked with the two Vampires to their first class. Rose convinced the teacher to let Bella join her and Emmett at their table and the spent the entire class teasing and joking with each other between taking notes.

Emmett walked with him to chemistry and they talked about what comics they liked best. Bella insisted that Deadpool was the best while Emmett protested, raving about how awesome Wolverine was. The argued until they reached Bella's class and parted ways. Bella once again got a seat in the back, though the table was empty besides him. Silently he wondered where Carmen was, and what she looked like. After a short time he let himself get sucked into the class, smiling as he remembered chemistry had been one of his favorite classes. When the bell rang he jumped, gathering his things and heading to his locker to dump his things from his first two classes before heading to his next class. He wondered if... could Edward read his mind in this world?

He shrugged, pulling at his now dry shirt before walking into the room. The sight of the teacher actually made him laugh. If there was ever a woman who looked like Ms. Frizzle, it was her. From the red, curly hair, to the crazy earrings with cellos and a dress covered in music notes and different instruments. She saw Bella and clapped, spinning over (I shit you not, spinning... Bella thought to himself.) to the shocked student and holding out her hand to shake. Bella took it with a surprised smile.

"Oh, hello! Always lovely to see new faces! Now, my dear, what do you play?"

"Oh, uhm, I play cello and fiddle. Or violin, I suppose is the proper term."

"Well, today we're doing an intro. Everyone has to play just one song on their chosen instrument. There are instruments in the back, so please find your choice and... I think I'll pair you up with Mr. Plait." She pointed to Edward, who was trying to contain a laugh.

"Sounds great. Thank you." With that he headed to the back, finding a violin with a funky paint job. He would have grabbed a cello, but it didn't feel right playing anything but his own. So with violin in hand he took a seat next to Edward, who looked nothing like Robert Patterson. Thank. Fuck. His hair was wild, but rather than bronze it looked like a subtle mix of reds and browns. His eyes were a striking emerald color with gold rings and he was about three inches shorter than Bella's six foot height. He wore pressed trouser pants and a white button up. Bella smiled at him and offered his hand. "Howdy. I'm Bella." He grinned at him and took his hand.

"Edward. So you're the girl my sisters have been talking about."

Bella laughed, sitting down. "Good things, I hope."

"Mostly Alice gushing about your fashion sense, and Rosalie has been talking about how you can so easily work on your truck." He shrugged, eyeing the piano longingly. The brunette raised his eyebrow at the statement, remembering book Bella was always getting ragged on by Alice for her fashion sense.

Edward's head whipped around to face him, a confused and shocked look on his face.

 _Shit! Did he hear me?!_ Edward looked even more confused at this. _Uh... Edward... can uh... can you read my thoughts?_

"H-how... how do you know about that?" he asked in a small voice. Bella closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead.

"It's... difficult to explain. And I kinda planned to keep this a secret longer. Can you just... trust me on this? I'm not out to hurt your family. And since Carmen doesn't seem to be here, I want to wait until the whole family is here before I explain." He eyed Bella with a look of curiosity and... _Is that fear...?_

"Okay, I'll take your word for it. For now. But I want your word that you won't harm anyone in my family **.** Do you swear it?"

"On my life. I've only known Rose and Ali a few hours but I can't _not_ care for them." Bella met his eyes and held them. "What terrifies me is how Rose will react to this. She doesn't exactly trust easily, and once she knows I've been hiding something... though in fairness she is, too." The violinist sighed, looking down before shaking his head. "So you want to do a piano and violin duet for class?"

Suspicious eyes held his silently for a moment before he nodded. "Do you like The Titanic?"

Bella shrugged. "I liked the music in it."

"How about we do a cover of 'My Heart Will Go On'?" He looked so excited about it that Bella just couldn't say no.

"Sure, but no practicing before hand. We surprise each other as well as the rest of the class." He grinned and they high-fived, shaking their hands afterwords from the force both had exerted. Class passed fast and since they were in the back, they ended up being last. Edward began playing and Bella enjoyed hearing how good he was, but he just smiled, waiting for a minute before closing his eyes and beginning his part. He couldn't see the smile his teacher gave, the pleased surprise on Edward's face, or how the whole class seemed to relax while listening to their soft music. Toward the end, Bella ended his part of it and let Edward finish the song, opening his eyes at the end note. After a few minutes of silence, the class erupted in applause. Bella grinned, feeling herself blush while Edward tucked some stray hair behind his ear. As if it had been perfectly timed, the bell rang and everyone scrambled for the door. Bella just smiled, shaking his head and carefully replacing the violin. It didn't skip his notice that Edward was waiting for him so he sped up a little and met him at the door.

 _Rock me mama like a wagon wheel, rock me mama anyway you feel. Rock me mama like a wind in the rain..._

"I've never heard that song before," Edward commented as they walked to the food court. Bella chuckled.

"It won't come out till 2013."

"How do you know that?" He asked, looking up at him and holding a couple books to his chest.

"That part of the hard to explain stuff," the cowgirl replied with a sad smile. He nodded and seemed to look him over, seeing how he walked, held himself, dressed...

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"May I ask... what are your pronouns?" He sounded so scared to ask, but when Bella only gave him a soft, grateful smile, he returned it.

"Male pronouns today. If it's easier, you guys can all call me Lee today." Edward gave him an award winning smile.

"So... You're genderfluid?" At his nod he smiled, relaxing some. "Cool."

"What are your pronouns?"

"Female or gender neutral."

Bella grinned and threw his arm around Edward's shoulder. "Demigirl?" He nodded, relaxing into him. It felt good being accepted by another outside her family.

"You want to sit with my family?"

"I would be honored. As long as they agree to wait to interrogate me?"

They both heard the agreements from the Hale/Plait/Denali table and Bella relaxed. Bella and Edward walked through the food line and the redhead sneakily paid for his food.

"Ed..."

"No arguing," they stated simply, leading Bella to their table. He didn't miss the slight, struggled glare thrown his way from Rosalie and the sad look from Alice. Bella knew they felt betrayed as he sat between Edward and Alice.

"Ali..."

"I know why you didn't say anything, I'm just upset."

Bella almost said what was on his mind, how they were all hiding a huge secret from him, but he didn't want to make things worse, and instead set a large hand over Alice's, silently pleading with her. The pixie looked at him a couple times before caving and hugging him. Bella sighed in relief and hugged her back.

"Don't think you're off the hook. As soon as our cousins are back, you're explaining everything," Alice said firmly as she pulled back. A blonde guy with hair that was a mix of waves and curls chuckled. Bella felt his fear spike as he saw all the scars he had and his silver-blue eyes found his. Silver-blue and gold rings, that was a pretty cool eye color, but he was still afraid.

"Why are you afraid?"

 _Tarnation! She got his right, too?!_

"I take it you're Jasper?" He nodded mutely and Bella nodded back, taking deep breaths.

This was going to be a long week.

* * *

watch?v=fenSnRRdCK0 thats the youtube thing for bella and edwards duet


	6. Chapter 6

_**TRIGGER WARNING: ABUSE, ATTEMPTED SELF HARM**_

I will warn you all now, this chapter is extremely short. I do apologize, but the subject of this chapter was also incredibly hard to write. It took me several hours despite the length I got. I ask that you not take this scene lightly, as this is a real problem more people than we even know face. So again, proceed with caution and an open mind. This is accurate for some cases, but this is not a definite for all. PTSD is an extremely real problem people face and I hope you can all keep your hearts, and minds, open.

Oh... I don't own Twilight. After all, I don't have eight dogs, nor three cats, nor any rats... or bunnies...

* * *

BPOV

The week had gone by smoothly. Rose was still miffed at me, but slowly she was cracking, giving me the usual smile now and then. I would send a smile her way and eventually she would roll her eyes and smile back. Normally I sat with them, but seeing as I still hadn't gotten any kind of meds from Eleazar, I still heard the voices. Today was the day the Denali sisters were suppose to return, but I couldn't think about that. I couldn't hear anything around me in the noisy cafeteria. Not with Janice and Matthew's voices drowning out my own thoughts. I couldn't sit with my new friends... partially because I could only pray that a little distance helped Eddie and Jasper to not have to deal with my raging emotions and the screaming match in my head... but also because almost everyone was terrifying at that table. Rosalie's blonde hair reminded me too much of Janice... Emmett's build was similar to Matthew's. Edward and Jazz were men and that scared me almost as much.

 _ **Look at that, little sister... even the memory of us scares her.**_

 _Oh, how fun..._ A giggle from Janic, and then it began.

 ** _Slut!_**

 _Bitch!_

 ** _You'd be better off dead!_**

 _No one will ever want you!_

I whimpered, trying to stay strong, but suddenly the edges of my vision no longer showed me the food court. I was starting to see a dark hallway and shook my head, jumping up from my seat. Maybe... maybe I could outrun this. Please... please don't make me relive this. I shoved the door open and ran for the woods, trying to outrun the images, but my efforts were fruitless. I fell to the pine needle covered ground, wrapping my arms around my torso and curling into myself. I wasn't in forks any longer. i was in Nashville, in the dark hallway of my first girlfriend's house. I ran down the hallway, looking behind me as fear rushed through my small body. Only 90 pounds soaking wet as a twelve year old, and stage two breast cancer taking hold of my body, I didn't stand a chance against the 6'5 man built of pure muscle. I didn't even make it to the stairs before a large fist came into my view. The right side of my face exploded in pain as the blow slammed me into the wall, my left side most likely getting bruised. I crumbled to the floor, silent tears running down my face as I heard Janice laugh.

"She's so stupid... Matt, maybe we should teach her a lesson..."

His laugh hit my ear and his hand tangled in my short blonde hair, pulling me up forcefully and ripping a few of the strands out in the process. I screamed in pain, gripping my head and trying to claw his hand off of me but I had no strength in comparison to him. He pulled me up to sneer in my face, my feet dangling nearly a foot and a half off the ground. A hand to my throat and I was slammed into the wall again. I felt a sob tear from my throat and his grip tightened on my neck, cutting off my breathing as he looked around, a sick look in his eyes. Before I could understand what was happening he threw me in front of the stairs. I coughed, holding my throat in an attempt to soothe the pain. Giving me that small mercy only lasted for a few seconds as I was pulled back up again by my short hair, stumbling slightly when he threw me onto my feet. I couldn't even prepare myself as I felt a hard kick to the small of my back. I flew forward, letting out a pained yelp as I watched the stairs fly toward my face. They were laughing... I was screaming...

I would do anything to make this end.

APOV (before Bella ran off)

Edward and Jasper were both freaking out. The force of Bella's emotions were making Jazz curl into himself. He had pulled his knee up to his chest and pressing his forehead into his knee. Rose and I were both looking between Jasper, Bella, and Edward. Edward looked horrified as he heard the thoughts running through my friend's head.

"Jasper!" Rose hissed. "What's going on?! Why is she over there... what...?"

"She's terrified. She completely, cripplingly terrified," he sobbed out, beginning to rock as Bella gripped her hair.

"Eddie," I sobbed, terrified for Bella.

"It's not just her thoughts. She's hearing someone else. They... they're screaming at her, calling her names..." He gripped his own hair. "They aren't someone else's thoughts, it's coming straight from her head. She starting to see something else, I... I can't... I don't understand it."

Before any of us could react she ran out of the building and into the woods. Seconds later I was sucked into a vision. Bella was screaming on the forest floor, gripping her hair. As if that wasn't bad enough I watched her grab a sharp rock nearby and lift it above her head, bringing it down toward her arm. I opened my eyes and my horrified scream was caught in my throat as Edward told them what was happening. Rose jumped up, ready to run to her but I stopped her.

"You scare her more! It's not you, she's having flashbacks it's the blonde hair!"

"She's terrified of men right now," Jasper informed us, shaking. I sucked in a deep breath and nodded. "I'll be back, guys." With that I stood and and ran at a human pace until I hit the woods, running as fast as I could to my friend. I reached her just as she was bringing the rock down and I yelled out a "No!", knocking the rock from her hand. She whimpered, curling into herself.

"Bella," I whispered, dropping to my knees next to her. She started rocking, begging for someone to end it and my heart shattered. I gathered the taller woman in my arms and she whimpered, trying to fight at first before she took a deep breath.

"A-Alice?" she sobbed through tears. I nodded, kissing her head.

"I'm right here, sweetie, I'm right here." She clutched my shirt, her nails ripping through the fabric just a little but I didn't care. She shook violently and I ran my fingers through her hair as she finally started to breathe evenly. Slowly, so slowly, her hands relaxed and she seemed to melt into me, which would have knocked me over if not for my superhuman strength. I got a quick vision of Rose asking me if she could come.

"Bella, Rosalie wants to come and see how you are. Are you comfortable with that?" She nodded silently and I was glad I was still in range of Edward's gift. It didn't take long for Rosalie to be beside us and we slowly transferred Bella from my lap to Rose's. Our human seemed to relax even more in her arms and soon enough she actually fell asleep.

"What... I don't understand what _was_ that?" I asked, rubbing Bella's back as she slept.

"Alice... Flashbacks, the voices... I think she has PTSD," she whispered, the pain in her eyes almost palpable. I felt my eyes well up with tears at the thought that something so terrible had happening to Bella, but I knew Rose was hurting even more, having gone through this kind of pain herself.

"What do we do?"

She shook her head. "We can't take her back to school. If she was that scared of Em, Eddie and Jazz, we cannot put her in a school full of men she doesn't trust."

"She planned to tell us what was going on tonight, anyway... Let's take her to the house. She can lay down and rest comfortably, and hopefully she can feel a little better when she wakes." Rose agreed and I called Eddie and asked him to take Bella's truck and things to our house after school while Rose carried Bella carefully cradled in her arms. I hung up and attempted to lighten the air, anything to make the two of us relax some. "So, Rose, does this mean you aren't mad at Bella anymore?" I got a mock glare in return.

"I don't think I was ever really mad. After all, it's not like she's the only one with secrets."

When we got home mom was still at work, but Eleazar was there with Tanya, Kate, Irina and Carmen. I shook my head to end the questions and Rose and I headed up to her room. We tried setting her down, but her grip was so strong that in the end Rose just laid down with her. Bella's body relaxed and her hands shifted from Rose's neck to her waist, hugging her as she snuggled into her body. I sat cross legged next to Rose and we talked while Bella slept. At times she would whimper, clearly having nightmares, until one of us would run a hand through her hair or rub her back, calming her down completely and quieting her pained whimpers. The guys all came to check on Bella but the moment they made to step into the room she would flinch in her sleep and curl tighter. It wasn't until nightfall that she woke up slowly, blinking in confusion.

"What...?"

"Bella, sweetie, you had a breakdown. You're at our house." She blinked bright green eyes at me and then looked down at Rose, who only smiled at her, sitting up.

"I... Shit, I'm sorry you guys had to see that."

"No, we understand. Are you still feeling up to explaining... well... everything?" Rose asked gently, not wanting to push her over the edge again. The human sighed, nodding her head.

"Just... give me a moment to organize my thoughts? And, Eddie, I politely ask that you don't listen in while I do so." We blinked in surprise, shocked she knew we had such good hearing. But when Edward told us to tell her he wouldn't, she nodded before we could let her know. She... maybe she wasn't human after all. After asking one more time if there was anything she needed, we left her to gather her wits and headed down the stairs.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Until next time


	7. Chapter 7

_**TRIGGER WARNING: MENTIONS OF ABUSE**_

Another short chapter... sorry it was really hard to write.

Oh... I don't own Twilight. After all, I don't have eight dogs, nor three cats, nor any rats... or bunnies...

* * *

BPOV

I focused on taking deep breaths as I walked down the stairs to join the gathered vampires downstairs. I was about to tell my whole story, every painful bit of it. How could I convince them that I was telling the truth? I could only hope Jasper would  
be able to tell I wasn't lying. I walked into the living room, taking in every bit of the home as I went. I had passed the cross upstairs, the graduation caps, rows of family photos and portraits, and now I was in the room, surrounded by some of the  
most dangerous creatures in this world.

The second I entered the living room, Alice and Rose both stood and walked toward me. The pixie hugged me first, offering some much needed comfort. Rose was next, tucking her head under my chin as she hugged me and whispering that she would be right there.  
I nodded and let her go after a while. Oddly enough, her words brought me comfort and I watched her walk over to sit in the seat closest to me. I also noticed all the men had moved to the back of the room. Did they know about my fear...? Edward nodded  
to me and I tried not to let my eyes tear up. It was just... it was such a simple act of comfort. Esme spoke up and I turned to her.

"Bella, sweetie, you know Eleazar and my children, these are Eleazar's children. Tanya," Long, wavy strawberry blonde hair framed a pale face and pale, almost white-blue eyes with gold rings. "Kate," shoulder length, corn-silk hair and a playful glint  
in her silvery-blue eyes. "Irina," Taller, by far, than the other two blondes with long pin straight pale blonde hair and grey-green eyes. "And Carmen." I struck by the almost simple beauty of the last sister. She was clearly of Hispanic, maybe Spanish,  
decent, her olive skin tone making her look a little more human. Her hair fell to her mid-back, curly and dark brown, nearly black. Her cheekbones were high, and her eyes... god her eyes. They were so bright, yetdeep, the swirling blue almost  
mixing with gold. I blinked, wondering why I was feeling so... almost calm now. I shook my head and looked away a moment before bowing politely to the four women.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Bella." I stood and they returned the greeting. Something hit me, then, however.

"Uhm... Where's Carlisle?" I asked, looking around.

"Carlisle?" Jasper asked, confused. "Who's that?"

"Carlisle is my creator," Esme supplied. Thank god something was accurate in that god forsaken book. "He abandoned me, however, to join the Volturi." And there goes that... fuck. "Bella, how did you know all this?" I rubbed my chin seriously worried at  
this point, and started pacing.

"Jasper, you can tell if someone is lying, yes?"

"Yes."

I nodded and looked at everyone. "I need you all to have open minds, here. Please. And please... don't interrupt. This is a really hard story but for you to understand everything, I have to tell it." When they nodded, I took a deep breath. "I was born  
in 1998 as Alexis James Miles. When I was three years old I went through my first battle with cancer. It was ovarian, but luckily they caught it at stage one, and the surgery was successful. My father left our family not long after and my mother moved  
me and my sister to Tennessee, and later she remarried." I took another deep breath, letting it out. "He was abusive, physically, to me and my sister. I was only eleven when he left, I never had a chance at protecting her, no matter how much I wanted  
to. After he left I met Janice. She was sweet at first, about a year older than me. I was 12, I was stupid, and I was curious about my feelings, so when she wanted me to be her girlfriend, I agreed. I didn't even know what dating included, so the  
first time she hit me... I thought it was normal. I mean I was a good thirty pound heavier than her at the time, so she couldn't really hurt me. But about a week after I was diagnosed with breast cancer, her brother came home from college." I felt  
myself starting to shake and Jasper was fast to grab me a chair, setting it behind me as I collapsed into it, mumbling a thank you. He gave me a pained smile and sat back beside his brothers, taking his own deep breaths.

"So far, everything has been the truth."

I started shaking a little as memories of the next three years assaulted my mind. Despite how badly this was effecting Jasper, I still felt him sending me calming waves as well as comfort. I took a few deep breaths and relayed to them that I suffered  
both from the cancer and their abuse for nearly three years, then told them about how wild I became in 9th and 10th grade.

"I believed myself to be cancer free, and I was determined to live my life to the fullest." I ran a hand through my hair, blushing a little. "I became quite the player, dating several women at a time, though they all knew they weren't the only ones. I  
took them on dates, we hung out at each other's houses, and school... wasn't always just about school. They all seemed to find me before certain classes and would drag me away, finding anywhere, whether it be a bathroom, empty hallway, classroom,  
anything. I never let them touch me, but I did help several women find out they weren't as straight as they thought. It resulted in a lot of fights with boys who's girlfriend's I had "stolen". I'm not saying I was innocent, not even close, in fact.  
I started failing out of my classes and transferred to my original high school again to complete my schooling." _Deep breaths... in... out... you're okay it's not real anymore..._ "Two weeks before school began again, I was diagnosed with FAP,  
or Familial Adenomatous Polyposis. Basically, the question was not of if I would get cancer again, but when. So I was taken into immediate surgery to have my colon removed. Despite this, three weeks after school started I was diagnosed with stage  
two liver cancer. I continued going to school, my player stage pretty much over with. My once long blonde hair had fallen out after my second round of therapy and it wasn't uncommon to see me wondering the school and anywhere else with my Scooby Doo  
beanie or Superman snap back on to hide my bare head. It was halfway through my junior year that I met Jessie. She didn't push about why I wore the hat all the time, and was in general there for me. She found out that I had cancer and still stood  
by me, even going so far as to shave her head when we went to prom together. It was something straight out of a Rascal Flatts song." I smiled as I thought of her, but felt that smile slip when I realized I would never see my lover again. "I fell in  
love with her, and it was toward the beginning of senior year that I found out my attempts to fight my cancer hadn't gotten me far. It had progressed to stage three in the summer, and before I knew it I was terminal. I had three months to live. Jessie...  
she didn't find out like I hoped she would..."

 _"Jessie, baby, can you come over?" I whispered through the phone, clutching my results in my hand, tears flowing down my cheeks._

 _"Of course, baby, I'll be there in five minutes." She paused before hanging up. "I love you, Lex."_

 _"I love you, too, Jessie."_

 _Just like she said, five minutes later I had my beautiful redhead in my arms. I planned to tell her, show her the results, but as I looked in her eyes I just couldn't bring myself to bring her such sorrow. Instead, I drew her into a tender kiss, cupping her cheeks in my hands. I sighed into her mouth when she returned my affection, tangling her hands in my hair. Before we knew fully what had happened, we were in bed together, clothes flying. I took my time worshiping every inch of her body, marking her so much that it would be clear she was mine. It wasn't long before she arched her back in the most beautiful display of flexibility, her head thrown back and lips parted in a gasp of my name. When my lover regained her strength, she did the same for me, spending time at my port site and finding every part of my body that made my mind shut down a little more. It was hours later that we were resting and she spotted the papers my doctor had mailed me with the results. She met my eyes before picking it up, reading it._

 _"Lex..." Tears began to run down her cheeks and we had spent the rest of the night comforting each other and promising to make the most of the time we had. I made her promise that she would move on when I was gone._

I had skipped over the more graphic parts of my flashback, but they got the basic gist of what happened.

"I don't understand... how did you end up here, if all this is the truth?" Edward asked me, though not unkindly. I looked up and chuckled without humor.

"Life has a funny way of tricking you. My family, friends, girlfriend, me... we were all preparing for me to die of cancer, just a few months short of my graduation. So when I was crossing the road to get the mail, a car hitting me as they sped around  
the corner... not what I ever thought would happen to me. I never thought I would be a hit and run victim. Next thing I know, I'm talking to god, who told me I had to come here and save this timeline, with the ability to shift into five different  
animals. So here I am, in 2001, a poly-shifter and now friends with a large coven of vampires. That's pretty much it. And now to Jasper for the truth update." I looked at the Texan and he was staring at me, wide-eyed.

"We... I... That was all the truth. Every last word."

I nodded and Emmett was the first to speak.

"SWEET!"

Typical...

* * *

That was fucking hard to write... ugh. Until next time


	8. Chapter 8

Alright this one is a little longer. I hope you enjoy it it's a little more laid back. So enjoy and lemme know what you think!

I don't own twilight. It's just the sandbox i play in.

* * *

BPOV

The Plait's had become a saving grace. Jasper was getting better at catching my plummeting feelings before I did, which in turn was helping me do the same. Edward would often be near when I began to think badly and would catch me. His favorite method was having me imagine Jessica telling me whatever it was I was feeling. Which of course, led to me trying to hide a giggle as I mentally yelled at Jessica "Fuck you and your nasty ass fish smelling vagina!". I shuddered as I thought of the first time I truly had to deal with the girl.

 _Edward and I were walking down the hall when a solid body collided with my back, cool arms and legs wrapping around my neck and waist. Edward laughed at the sight and I didn't have to turn my head far to see a head of golden blonde hair. Chuckling, I held the Vampire's thighs in "support" and smiled._

 _"Hey, Rose. Miss me or something?"_

 _Rosalie giggled in response and rested her chin on my shoulder. "Always, Muscles. Always. Now onward, my loyal steed! The smelly cafeteria food awaits!" I laughed and kept walking, Emmett joining us soon after. The bear of a man laughed at the sight of his mate snagging a piggy back ride and I just shrugged. We were almost to the doors when a nasally, hideously bone-chilling voice reached our sensitive ears._

 _"Hey, Bella!" I cringed. Please, please, please, tell me there's another Bella in this school. Rose was letting out a protective growl and Edward moved closer to me, the look on his face letting me know that Jessica was indeed talking to me and her thoughts were far less than pure. Emmett's stance shifted from carefree to serious in a heartbeat and I sighed, turning to face the gossip queen._

 _"Hello, Jessica." My tone was clipped and I felt Rosalie, bless her, trying to trace calming patterns on my shoulders with her fingers, knowing just the sight of the other girl put me on edge. We had all heard her plans as she spoke to her friends, and I wasn't comfortable being anywhere near her, but it had to happen at some point._

 _"Can I, like, talk to you alone?" Her eyes flicked to my best friend and the two guys that had become like brothers. I sighed and nodded, carefully setting Rose on her feet. She gave me a searching look and frowned, kissing my cheek._

 _"You gonna be okay?" she whispered so only us supernaturals could hear. I nodded._

 _"If I'm not back in five minutes, or Alice sees something, send someone. Don't worry, I'm not as breakable as I once was." I gave them all reassuring smiles and the blonde nodded, sending Jessica a hard glare before walking with Emmett and Edward into the lunchroom. I could see the rest of the family glancing at me before the door closed. I sighed, knowing my green eyes looked more intense than usual. I wasn't afraid of the girl, but she annoyed me, gnawing at every instinct that told me to shift and run the other way. I followed her down the hall and flicked my eyes in every direction, listening intently for any sign of misdoing. Finally she stopped and I leaned against the wall._

 _"So what did you want to talk about? I don't know you and you don't know me so what's so important?" I was raised to be polite, but my discomfort was warring with that part of me and rubbed my forehead to ease my growing headache. I didn't miss her eyes scanning over my body, from the cowboy boots and ripped jeans to my ribbed black tank top and black and white plaid shirt._

 _"Well…" She finally looked at me and I regretted leaning against the wall, as it now gave me no escape when she went to press against me. I inhaled sharply through my nose in surprise, trying not to visibly gag at the smell that assaulted my nose. It smelled like someone had thrown a load of fish on the ground, left it out in the sun for several days, poured rotten milk over it, then sprayed it with five bottles of perfume. Isn't that how the wolves described a vampire's scent?_

 _Oh my god, that was her arousal._

 _"I was wondering if you were busy tonight?" she asked in what was suppose to be a seductive tone, and set her hand on my stomach. I growled too low for her to hear and grabbed her wrist, yanking her hand off of me. From the sting in my eyes, I knew they were a darker green and possibly changing to match one of my beasts._

 _"Bella?" a sweet voice called. I whipped my head to the side to see Carmen walking over to us, her pace quickening when she saw my darkened eyes. I had never been so happy to see the Spanish vampire in my life. "Are you okay?" To my relief, Jessica let out a huff and backed away from me, giving Carmen room to come to my side._

 _"Carmen," I breathed in relief. I still didn't know why, but her presence always calmed me._

 _"Uhm, we were, like, talking. You need to not be interrupting us…"_

 _Carmen gave her a glare and turned to me, eyes softening. Subvocally she said "play along". I nodded and she raised her voice so Jessica could hear. "You're coming tonight, right?" I gave her my best charming smile, relaxing more._

 _"Wouldn't miss it."_

 _"Uhm, excuse me but I was making plans with Bella for tonight," Jessica huffed. I rolled my eyes._

 _"Actually you were asking if I was free. The answer is no. It's also no for every other day. I'm not interested in doing anything with you. Sorry, Jessica, but it's simply not happening." I frowned and let Carmen gently pull me back to the Cafeteria._

I really had ended up at the Plait/Denali house that night, the game night having been the most intense and yet fun I had ever had. Today was friday, and Charlie, the awesome father that he is, agreed to let me spend the weekend at their house. It was about six o'clock now, so I was in my night clothes (basketball shorts and a sports bra), and was currently laying across the couch, my head in Rosalie's lap as she ran her fingers through my hair and played with the strands. Emmett was sitting on the floor in front of her, leaning back against her legs and occasionally receiving the same treatment I was. Jasper was sitting on the floor beside him, his head at the perfect height to rest against my stomach with Alice curled up in his lap and her head tucked under his chin. I had to admit, they were probably one of the cutest couples in the house. The Denali sisters and Edward, who had all been hunting, came into the room laughing. Kate had jumped on Irina's back and Edward was grinning as he talked to Tanya. Carmen smiled, her blue and gold eyes soft. I smiled back and didn't fight her when she walked over and lifted my legs, sitting down and resting my legs in her lap. Since I was laying on my side, my legs bent around her body. I felt my body relax and a deep rumbling start coming from my chest. It took me a moment to realize I was purring. Rose giggled and kept playing with my hair while Kate and Irina came to sit beside Jasper, the former joining the CoD game between the two brothers. Edward and Tanya were the only two in the house that didn't seek skin contact with me and it finally dawned on me that each of the vampires was touching my skin in some way. What's up with that?

Edward laughed from the other couch and answered my unspoken question. "You're warm. It's not something we're use to being able to feel. The warmth is comforting for us. Unfortunately for Tanya and I, there's not much room left for us to join the fun." I blushed and shrugged. While their bodies didn't feel ice, they were far cooler than I was and it helped to cool my constant fever. I heard a yawn behind me and felt Carmen lie down behind me. Her cool cheek rested against my side, arm falling to rest over my hips and her legs trapped beneath mine. I thought they couldn't sleep? Edward gave me a confused look.

"That book said we didn't sleep?"

I had ended up telling them about the books to explain how I knew so much about them. Edward and I had had a laugh about how we had ended up together in the books and I hadn't missed Carmen's eyes turning a dark blue while the ring of gold looked almost black. Rose hadn't liked the idea that she hadn't liked the original Bella, though we soon realized it was because book Bella was a pushover and no one really liked her.

"So… you guys can sleep?" I felt Carmen nod sleepily against my skin and smiled, shifting under her so I was on my back so she would be more comfortable. She smiled, snuggling into my side and shifting up so her head was on my shoulder. Tanya grinned.

"There's room on the Bella Pile now!" she squealed, flashing over and settling herself to lay between my legs with her head on my upper belly, right below my breasts. I raised an eyebrow at this and looked up at Rose to see her shrug.

"If you weren't on my lap, I would have snuggled, too. Edward's right, you're warm and comfy."

Carmen and Tanya both started purring and I chuckled. "Are you telling me that vampires are like overgrown cats?" Kate and Emmett both burst into laughter at that, startling a half asleep Carmen back to being fully awake. She grumbled and nuzzled into my shoulder, relaxing again and closing her eyes. Edward eventually ended up on the end of the couch, my legs and Tanya's both in his lap. This was how Eleazar later found us an hour later. Carmen was sleeping, her arms around my waist and a purr rumbling in her chest. Tanya was still cuddled up as well, half asleep. The older Vampire just chuckled and went to go change from a suit to something more comfortable.

"Dammit!" Emmett growled when Kate blew up his character. "What just happened?!"

"I believe Kate just made you eat a rocket for dinner," I laughed. The woman in question did a finger gun at me and clicked her tongue.

"Girl's right! Find cover next time, Emmy-Bear!" The words had barely left her lips when her character was blown into the air and hit with a rocket while still flying. She just gaped, the controller falling out of her hands as Jasper snickered.

"Find cover next time, Katie-poo."

I snorted at that one and Emmett bellowed a laugh, game forgotten as he clutched his sides. I grinned at the sight and shook my head.

"Hey, Bella?" Irina spoke up when we all calmed down. I lifted my head a little to look at her. "You told us you were a shifter, but you've never shown us any of your forms. Can you show us?" This spiked everyone's interest and even Carmen was blinking sleepily, but with curious eyes. I rubbed my neck and nodded. "Sure, but when Esme gets back. No need to shock the woman later on." They all nodded and Alice revealed that Esme would be home in fifteen minutes. While we waited it dawned on me that while I was close to most all of the Plait's, and Eleazar, as he was my therapist, I hadn't spent much time with any of the Denali sisters, despite the comfort Carmen brought me. Frowning, I vowed to myself to fix that. If I would be spending time with the family, I wanted to know all of them.

It was exactly fifteen minutes after Alice's proclamation that Esme did indeed walk through the door. Emmett gave a victory yell and jumped up. "MOM, QUICK, GO CHANGE!" he bellowed, startling Carmen once more from sleep, though this time she yawned and slowly became aware of what was going on. Poor Esme blinked in confusion before nodding and going upstairs to change into more comfortable clothing. I closed my eyes, praying that after they saw me they would still want to be around me. Edward growled lowly.

"Bella," he spoke in a firm tone and I looked at him. "Sorry I wasn't listening on purpose but your thoughts stand out. We won't think any differently. You're amazing and clever and we all love you. Seeing you shift won't change that. For heaven's sake, honey, you're my best friend!" he huffed, pleading with his green/gold eyes. I sighed and nodded, looking around and receiving the same look from everyone. Jasper and Alice stood and slowly the Bella Pile detangled and I was able to stand, smiling when Emmett grabbed Rose in his arms instead of letting her stand on her own. When Esme returned in flannel pajama bottoms and an oversized shirt, her hair loose, I had to laugh a little. Even during game night, she had looked professional, pressed trousers, button up, hair up…. It was just weird seeing her so relaxed looking. Shaking my head, I lead everyone outside and took deep breaths.

"Okay so… one of you has already seen this one, so… yeah." With that I focused on my raptor and felt the shift happen, painful but quicker this time as my bones broke and realigned. Honestly the weirdest part of the shift had to be my eyelids being replaced with clear ones. When I was done I looked at the Vampires before me, clicking and tilting my head.

"Holy shit!" Alice yelped. I looked at her, lifting the front of my body slightly to be eye level with her. My claws clicked against the ground a couple times while they got a good look at me. "How fast are you? You outran me a couple weeks ago…" I clicked a couple times and ran around them at the same speed I had run from Alice and stopped in front of her. "Oh, my God…" I clicked out a laugh and backed up, shifting straight from the raptor to my bear form. This was far more painful, my tail shooting into my spine again, my bones breaking over and over as I grew larger and larger. Thick fur replaced my scales and I regrew my eyelids, my ears shifting up my head. Eventually I stood fifteen feet high, my thick black and brown fur covering my body. I looked around and let myself fall onto my front paws, the ground rumbling with the impact. Emmett let out a whoop and cracked his knuckles.

"This means we can wrestle! Come on, Belly Button! Give us your best roar!" I gave him my best grin and relaxed, sucking in a deep breath and letting out a bellowing roar that whipped his hair back. The bear-man let out an excited laugh and hugged me around my neck, getting lifted into the air when I stood on my back legs to "hug" him back. The rest of the family laughed at the sight. "Holy shit she's even warmer now!" Emmett stated gleefully as I set him down. He and Alice bounced up and down. "What else can you turn into? You said you had five forms? That means there's more badassery!" I let out what sounded like a rolling growl in my attempt to laugh and focused on my cheetah form. My body became leaner, more agile, my black fur staying but becoming shorter and my spots, strip on my face, the tip of my tail, and some of my belly becoming a rich gold color. My teeth and claws were razor sharp and when I was done shifting, I felt so… free. So far this was my favorite form. I felt like I was fast, free, like I could do anything. I still towered over everyone and they gaped, shocked at my size. Yeah… no way I could hide myself like this but I had my reasoning. I looked around and walked over to Rose first, lowering my head to bump against her stomach and chest. She laughed a little and started running her fingers through my fur, drawing a deep purring noise from my chest. Unlike a modern cheetah, who had the same length of fur all over their body, giant cheetahs were believed to have a bit of a mane, mostly on the back of their neck, so the fur there and around my neck was thicker, as well as on my chest and stomach. I felt another set of hands in my fur and turned to see Carmen looking at me in awe. I purred louder and bumped my head gently against her, laying down so the others could see. It was Kate's words that broke everyone's tense focus.

"Holy hell, you could ride her into battle…" Everyone laughed and Kate's grin got wider. "Oh! Can I ride you? Please?" she begged, drawing out the please until I rolled my eyes and nodded, flicking my head to my back. She squealed and ran over, jumping up on my back and situating herself. I stood up and she gripped tighter as I walked lazily around the back yard. Great, now I'm like one of those Elephants at the zoo. I tried to picture myself doing a pose like they train the Elephants to do for pictures. Suddenly Edward was rolling on the ground, laughing so hard it looked like he should be crying. It would seem he heard me.

With Kate still feeling tense, I decided to get her back for shocking me a couple days ago and took off at nearly full speed, running around the yard. She screamed the whole time (damn she got a set of lungs) and practically fell off of me when I stopped. Ladies and gentlemen, I do believe Kate is terrified of heights. This sent Edward into another fit of giggles and I gave him my best grin.

"What else can you turn into?" Esme asked me. I nodded and backed up, remembering I had made this form pretty big. I focused and before their eyes, became a 45 foot long dragon, about 15 feet at the shoulder. Solid red surrounded my green eyes, the horns on my head bone white while the spikes running down my neck, back and tail were crimson red. My scales were pitch black, red blending into the coloring and two razor sharp teeth poking out of my mouth. My wings looked to be a mixture between scales and feathers and Tanya's eyes widened. "Holy fuck, you based this off Saphira!" I nodded my massive head and gave a small roar in response. Edward and Tanya both walked up, asking if they could touch me and then started circling my legs and touching my wings in awe. I grinned and Emmett asked the question I knew would come up.

"Can you breathe fire?" he inquired and I turned my head to the sky, opening my mouth and letting out a stream of blue fire. When the stream stopped, Carmen smiled in awe and I felt proud, having been able to wow such a wonderful creature.

Wait…

I blinked, confused at my thoughts, but I couldn't deny the truth. She was beautiful. Stunning really.

"So you have wings, but can you use them?" Irina asked with a smirk and Tanya and Edward both seemed to be excited to hear the answer. I think I found the nerds in the group. I nodded in response to the question and stretched out my wings, waiting until they were out of the way before I let instinct take over and jumped into the air, beating my wings powerfully and soared into the air. Flying like this, it was like nothing I had ever known. It was…. Exhilarating, and so fucking amazing. I flew through the clouds and was met with the clear sky above them, the stars brighter than ever. I stayed there a moment before diving toward ground, glad it was too dark for anyone to see me tonight. I landed in front of the Plait's and Denali's and gave them a playful bow as they cheered and clapped. It dawned on me that there was only one more form, and maybe it was the most terrifying of all of them for the vampires. I let out a deep breath and built my courage. God, I could only hope this went well...

* * *

Alright! Got to see her shift, got to see some Bella/Carmen interactions, aaaaaaannnnnd we got to see how Bella's support system worked. So let's review

Vampires can sleep, have their human eye colors with a ring of gold (animal drinkers) or red(human), Edward can read Bella's mind because a shield isn't her power.

Alright so how should the Plait family react to Bella's werewolf form? And should Bella have a mind power like she did in the books or is shifting enough? Review! Tell me! Byyyyyyeeee


	9. Monster

Okay so it's been a long time and I'm really sorry. I've moved states, started a new job, had surgery, and got a wonderful girlfriend, who also happens to be my new beta. Shoutout to FeistySicilian, btw. She's awesome and beautiful :3 anyway this is kinda  
short but things will start to pick up soon.

BPOV

God, I could only hope this went well… I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, focusing on my last, and possibly scariest form. Slowly and painfully I felt myself begin to shrink, scales being replaced with thick, black and brown fur. Deadly fangs of  
my dragon form became glistening white fangs of a werewolf, ears sprouting and standing tall on my head. My tail shortened as my legs bowed, my arms and chest becoming strong, broad, and firm with hard muscles. I opened my green, blazing eyes and  
let out a piercing howl, throwing my head back before pointing my nose to the ground, panting heavily as the last of the pain left my body. With a huff I stood on my hind legs and looked around at the vampires.

The blonde sisters, Eleazar, and Esme looked slightly frightened, sending a ping of pain through my heart. Jazz, Edward, and Rosalie all looked guarded, but not mad or afraid. Emmett and Alice looked downright excited, but it was Carmen and her reaction  
that for some reason I was seeking out. She started to walk toward me and I stood taller, looking down at her and ready for the rejection that came with being the enemy of her kind. When I chose these forms, I never knew I would grow so close to so  
many of these vampires. Now… Now I knew I needed them.

"Bells, can you get down here?" She called softly. I dropped down on my hands and quickly searched for her eyes. Those eyes… The swirling electric blue and shining gold showed me nothing but trust, adoration, and something else I couldn't place.  
With a soft smile she began to run her fingers through the thick fur on my head and neck, even going so far as to scratch behind my ears. I could smell Alice walking over and her hands went to my back, making my tail wag. I buried my nose in Carmen's  
stomach, breathing in her calming scent. I felt Emmett's large hands start playing with my fur and looked up to see the rest of the vampires start to relax, seeing that my calm demeanor was still firmly in place. Next to Carmen and Alice, Edward and  
Rosalie were closest to me and I silently begged them to see I wasn't a monster.

Edward clearly heard this as his face twisted into a look of pain. "Bella, we don't think that. It just took us off guard," he quickly reassured. Rose whipped her head over to look at him.

"What did she say?" She demanded.

"She… She's scared we think she's a monster." I whimpered in conformation and buried my face back against Carmen's body, who seemed to redouble her efforts to calm me. I heard and smelt Rose rush over, gently taking my head in her hands and  
making me look at her.

"I don't think you're a monster, Isabella. I never have, and I never will. How could I, when you've shown time and time again that you don't think of us as monsters? You're my best friend, and that won't change simply because you have one form that  
would normally frighten us." She smiles softly at me and kissed my nose, wrapping her arms around my neck. I yipped happily and leaned back on my haunches, wrapping my arms around her in a massive bear hug. Or would it be a wolf hug? I didn't  
care, I had my family.

I froze as I thought that, but couldn't find it in me to take it back, especially when I saw Edward grin. Esme went in to start some food while I set Rose down and stood, letting my body return to its original form. I yawned and ran a hand through my  
hair, happily following the coven back into the house. There we sat around the living room, my head back in Rosalie's lap, Carmen cuddled against me and almost all the Cullen's surrounding me as we watched cheesy black and white horror films.

XxXxXxX

Boom! What y'all think? Reviews are love!


	10. Mating Pull

Alright, guys, so here's some reference points for the next chapter:

Bella: 17, 6' tall with pale skin, green eyes and long, curly/wavy chestnut/chocolate brown hair.  
Charlie: 47, 5'10 (making him a little shorter than Bella but not much), brown eyes, salt and pepper hair and growing a goatee. (Movie Charlie looked creepy with the mustache…)  
Rosalie: physically 19, 5'7, and basically exactly like in the books but with violet eyes and a gold ring.  
Alice: 17, 5'1, flyaway short black hair and blue eyes with gold ring  
Emmett: 20, 6'2, looks kinda like Chris Pratt with brown eyes and of course a gold ring  
Edward: 17, 5'9, brown/red hair, emerald eyes (gold rings)  
Jasper: 19, 5'10, blonde wavy/curly hair and silver-blue eyes (must I still say gold rings?)  
Esme: 24, 5'6, dark/light mixed brown hair, chocolate brown eyes  
Tanya: 19, 5'5, long wavy strawberry blonde hair and white-blue eyes (I picture her as Teresa Palmer)  
Kate: 20, 5'6, straight cornsilk hair and silver-blue eyes  
Irina: 18, 5'8, straight pale blonde hair and grey-green eyes  
Carmen: 18, 5'6, curly, dark brown hair and deep electric blue that Bella states "almost mixed with the gold"  
Eleazar: 27, 5'10, black hair and blue-grey eyes

Okay, a reminder, my vampires glow, have gold rings (or red if they drink from humans), sleep, don't eat human food… hmm… the mating thing get explained here… I think that's it. Any questions, pm me or review.

XxXxXxX

Pale, smooth, and soft skin lay before me. The woman beneath me was taking deep, heavy breaths as my lips, teeth and hands went to work on her body. Hands that were both soft and hard clung to my back as my lips traveled down her neck, teeth nipping hard  
enough for her to feel, and soft enough to tease her. Down her collarbone had her gasping, trying to pull me closer as I marked her skin with a dark hickey. I dragged my nails down her sides as I flick my tongue over her nipple, relishing in the soft  
gasp and the arch in her back as my mouth engulfed her peak.

"Fuck, Bella…" she moaned, her nails digging into the backs of my shoulders, causing both a slight pain as well as a shot of pleasure down my spine. I moaned and pinched the nipple I had left unoccupied, hearing a soft groan fall from my lover's  
lips. I smirked and pulled back, blowing cold air over her nipple and watching it harden and darken as she gasped. I licked my lips and did the same to her other nipple.

"Fucking hell, Bella… Please…" The familiar voice begged. I licked my lips again and took a deep breath, moaning at the smell of her arousal heavy in the air. With renewed purpose I trailed my hands and lips down my lovers flat, toned stomach  
and growled when I reached her pants. With a snarl I ripped her pants away, purring at the heavier smell that reached my nose. I wanted her, and I wanted her bad.

I looked up at her face for permission and saw Carmen nod before letting her head fall back.

Wait…

Carmen?

XxXxXxX

I shot up in bed and took deep breaths, looking around. Fuck… That… Carmen? I mean yeah I thought she was beautiful. Gorgeous really… And those blue eyes…

Fuck maybe I do have it bad. I'm a shifter… Do… Do I imprint? Did I imprint on Carmen? Isn't that type of mating instant? Fuck fuck fuck fuck!

A tapping at my window had me whipping my head to the side. Outside my window was Alice, who I quickly waved in.

"Bell, I saw you panicking. What's going on?" She asked as she closed my window. I turned to sit on the side of my bed, not worried about my state of dress. Boxers and a sports bra was something Alice had seen me in before plenty of times.

"Alice… May I ask you something?" I whispered, looking at my hands.

"Of course, anything. You know that."

"How…" A false start, as I tried to gather my thoughts. "How did you know Jasper was your mate?" I looked up to see her develop a dreamily expression.

"Well, I vaguely knew when I had my first vision of him. He was such a handsome devil with his jeans and plain white shirt, oh and his cowboy hat. When I found him my first hint was his scent. It washed over me, enveloped me almost. As we grew closer  
I found he was able to calm me, and not because of his gift. It was his scent. It calmed me down right away. For a vampire, mating isn't right away, but there are things that give us a hint. We can't hurt them, even unintentionally. If we do we can't  
rest until we fix what we've done. Contact brings us peace and contentment. Eye contact can calm us nearly as much as their scent. Uhm…" She tapped her chin as she thought. "I've never explained it like this before. I think the last and  
biggest thing is that even if everything seems to be flipped on its head, they will be the only thing that makes sense. Does… Does all that make sense?" I blinked as I absorbed all that and nodded.

"Yeah it does. Thank you."

"Of course. You know, Jay told me something a couple days ago."

I tilted my head and raised an eyebrow at her. "What's that?"

"There's romantic soulmates, but Jasper told me that it would seem you have a platonic soulmate." I raised both eyebrows at this. "Rose doesn't ever take to anyone like she did you. Even when I joined the family it took her nearly a decade  
to trust me. Yet she saw you at the auto body shop and took to you right away. Believe it or not, Rose needs you just as much as she needs Emmett."

I looked down at the floor and smiled. "Wow. Well if there was ever someone I wanted in my life as a 'platonic soulmate' then it had to be her."

Alice laughed and hugged me.

Carmen POV (chapter 6)

I had just unpacked my things and was sitting on the couch with my sisters when I started to smell Alice and Rosalie coming home, along with the smell of something wild, beautiful, and unique. Pine and applewood trees, fresh fallen snow, and… Something  
I can only say smells of safety and… Coming home? I whimpered, watching the door to find Alice run in with Rosalie following, a tall woman in her arms. A human woman… Her scent seemed to wrap around me with no boundaries and I waited for the flair  
in my thirst, only to find none. Her gorgeous brown hair was so many shades of chestnut, auburn, chocolate, and so many others. Her skin looked to normally be a dark tan but now looked pale as she clung to Rosalie with seemingly all her strength.  
My mouth opened to ask a question but Alice shook her head and they went up the stairs.

"Who…?" I heard myself asking and despite the fact that I couldn't lose my breath, I sounded breathless. Dad, or Eleazar, gave a sad smile.

"That was Bella. She… she has a rather sad background."

"She didn't smell human…" Tanya mused, causing me to let out a low growl. Her head whipped to me, a perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised in an amused fashion. I sighed and shook my head.

"Sorry. I don't know what that was all about," I admitted. I saw dad raise one eyebrow at me and smile before returning to his book. He was rereading The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe again. I found myself focusing on the sounds from Rosalie's  
room. Alice and Rose were talking about little things while it seemed Bella slept. When school let out the room was filled with the rest of our coven, save Esme. Emmett, for once, looked serious while Edward looked downright worried, his head resting  
in his hands as he let out a deep sigh.

It wasn't until nightfall that we heard her begin to wake up.

"What...?" Her voice was clearly clouded with sleep, but beautiful nonetheless.

"Bella, sweetie, you had a breakdown. You're at our house." I found myself growling at Rose's use of the endearment and again wondered what was up with me.

"I... Shit, I'm sorry you guys had to see that."

"No, we understand. Are you still feeling up to explaining... well... everything?" Explaining what? What did she need to explain? I heard her sigh and assumed she was relenting.

"Just... give me a moment to organize my thoughts? And, Eddie, I politely ask that you don't listen in while I do so." We blinked in shock. She knew we could hear her? How? Edward swallowed and nodded, calling to them that he would and so we waited.  
What… what was it she needed to explain?

The sound of footsteps on the wooden steps told me I wouldn't wait long to find out. I waited eagerly, wondering just what she looked like when fully awake, and was completely blown away by the image before me when she stepped into the room. She easily  
towered several of us in the room. Her hair fell over her shoulders and some fell in her eyes before she brushed it behind her ears. Her green eyes stunned me with their depth and beauty, revealing many shades even from here. I watched Rosalie and  
Alice both embrace her with a growing feeling of jealousy but quickly squashed it. It was clear the contact helped her calm down.

Esme introduced us to Bella and I watched as she froze a moment and took in my features. Her eyes softened and I smiles softly at her before she bowed, saying it was nice to meet us.

The next thirty minutes had my control hanging by a thread. The thought of the pain she went to had me wanting to rush over and embrace her. My beast roared to take the ones that hurt her down. The rational side of me told me I couldn't… that they didn't  
exist here. Seeing Bella look so… so worn… so terribly sad, made me want to take her away and protect her from the world. All this warred within me as I listened to her rich, tenor toned voice wash over me. Only when her last ditch attempt at humor  
did I break from my ear.

"Now to Jasper for the truth update." When Jasper confirmed the truth, Emmett shouted "awesome!" At first I wanted to slug him, until I realized he meant it was awesome that she was here, a shifter, and alive. I couldn't agree more.

Slowly as time passed I learned more about her as she spent more time with us. I saw how her father worried over her and the warm smile she always had when he did. I saw how close she was to Rose and Alice, how Jasper calmed her, how Edward started to  
pinpoint when her thoughts shifted, and Emmett brought her a sense of humor to her life. Despite the little time she spent with me, I noticed she always seemed calm around me. It made me wonder if the pull I felt affected her, too. Hell I didn't even  
know what the pull was…

We were in the school cafeteria now and I was waiting patiently (translation: extremely impatiently, with leg bouncing and everything) for Bella to arrive with Edward, Rose, and Emmett, when Jessica's nasally voice interrupted my waiting. I heard her  
ask for Bella, heard Bella leave with her, and watched the rest of my family join us. Rose told me they thought it would be best if I went, should Bella not return soon enough. I nodded. I listened intently for Bella's distinctive footsteps. Her cowboy  
boots tended to add a slight "click" to each step.

Alice was sucked into a vision and growled lowly at the end. "Carmen, go now," she ground out. I growled and nodded, walking as fast as "humanly" possible, whipping around corners with ease. When I rounded the last corner, hearing  
Jessica ask my Bella if she was free tonight, I was seeing red. Jessica was pressed against her, her hand on Bella's stomach. I snarled and at that point was about to pounce when the shifter reached down, grabbed the bitch's wrist in her hand and  
let out a low growl. I thought I best step in.

"Bella?" I called out, gaining her attention. Her usually bright eyes were a deep, almost pine green and it was probably a good idea I stepped in. She practically threw Jessica's hand away and the bitch stepped back, allowing me to get closer  
to my Bella.

Wait…

My Bella? Huh?

Priorities, Carmen. Get Bella to the table first, figure out feelings later. Yeah. Good plan. Solid, even…

I smiled and looked up at her, watching her eyes lighten and brighten, and told her to play along. I fought to keep my head clear as her scent surrounded me once more, luckily overpowering the rotten smell that Jessica was admitting. I felt her hand rest  
on my back as we agreed that she would be coming to our house tonight for a game night. With a final glare at Jess-fuck, Bella and I walked back to the table, her hand never leaving my back, even as we sat down. As if she knew I was on edge, her thumb  
began to rub calming circles on my back, making me relax.

After lunch ended, Bella and I walked to our home ec class, her hand still on my back and offering an incredible warmth that seemed to flow with my blood. As we entered the room, I saw the one project I hated above all else.

Parenting….

Bella looked at the board and back at me, growling lowly and pulling me with her to our desk. With a quick look around she leaned down and whispered in my ear "are you okay, darlin?" Her accent was strong, her voice low, rich and smooth, instantly  
calming me and making me lean into her. Bella quickly tucked me into her side, seeming to not need a single word to know what I needed.

"Did that book tell you that… that we can't…" I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Yeah, it did. I'm sorry, darlin."

"It's not your fault."

The teacher came in and we parted, though her hand remained on my back to offer comfort as the teacher paired us off. In the end we had more girls than boys and she paired me with Bella. I relaxed some, knowing she wouldn't push me with anything like  
boys I had been paired with in the past. That alone would make the project somewhat tolerable.

It wouldn't be for another couple weeks that I would learn why she had such an effect on me…

XxXxXxX

Okay so here's a little peek into Carmen's head and her feelings. Any thoughts on how she finds out Bella is her mate? Or… what the hell did Alice see? Or even how will that project go? So many questions… so little time… anyway give me your opinions  
or questions or whatever :) reviews and PMs are love!


	11. Chapter 11

Heres your other update! Reviews are love, y'all!

Also, you'll see later that this will have a slight Futa aspect to it. It's going to be explained later on, but there's your warning. Also, I don't own twilight. Thanks guys

XxXxX

BPOV

Alice left me to get dressed before heading to her house. I pulled on dark blue jeans and my boots, tucking a black tank top into the waistband and grabbing my leather jacket. After that I worked the tangles out of my hair and pulled it into a quick braid before heading downstairs. Alice grinned at me from the table and I saw that dad was already gone off fishing with Harry.

"Don't touch any food. We're making you something at my house," the pixie stated when I reached for the eggs. I raised an eyebrow but nodded and closed the fridge.

"Fine by me. Are we taking my truck?"

"Yep!" She grinned and skipped out the door. I chuckled and grabbed my keys, following her. It was then I noticed the duffle bag sitting in the middle seat next to Alice. She smiled innocently and I just chuckled, getting in and heading to the house. "So, how's the project with Carmen going?" Alice asked after a few minutes of just listening to the radio. I smiled a little.

"It's going alright. We started with jobs."

"What'd you get?" I chuckled as I relayed what happened.

 _My hand once again laid on Carmen's back as our Home Ec teacher moved around with a hat. Inside were multiple jobs we could have, some good and well paying, while some were entry level. Each paper also revealed if we went to college, what degree we got, and if we ended up getting a job in that field. Already three of our classmates had gone to college but ended up working entry level or just above entry level jobs. Finally Carmen got to pick, followed by me. I opened mine to see I had gone to college and gotten my masters in English literature, with an associates in creative writing. Apparently I was an accomplished writer._

" _What did you get, Carmen?" I whispered to her. She frowned and showed me her paper. She had gotten a bachelor's in physiology, but was working at a wal-mart to pay off her student debts. I smiled and kissed her head._

" _Hey, don't you worry. We can work through this." I hadn't realized I had made it sound so real, but the beaming smile she gave me was worth it._

"Aww, that's so sweet!"

"Yep, and yesterday we had a rather interesting class."

 _When we walked in we all noticed the teacher's desk was set up like a jewelry store, plastic rings all set in little handmade cases. Carmen and I went to our seats and waited, wondering just what the teacher was up to and why there was an envelope on each desk. Once the bell rang and everyone got seated, she smiled kindly._

" _Alright, as you all can see, you each have an envelope in front of you. That, class, is your budget for your wedding based on what you both make. This is if you had been saving between six and eighteen months at 10 percent of your paycheck. Your budget must include a preacher, decorations, a venue, and, of course, a ring. Now, your venue doesn't have to be anything fancy. It can be anything from a beach or fancy hotel, to your backyard or a park. Open your envelopes and talk with your partner, and when you have a budget together you can come up, show me, and pick out your ring. Now go on, chop chop!"_

 _Carmen leaned against me as we opened our envelopes. Hers contained about seven hundred dollars in fake, monopoly colored money. I opened mine and found several thousand. Damn, my book(s) must be selling like crazy. We decided our "venue" would be Carmen's spacious back yard, that one of her father's "friends" would be our preacher man, and wrote our budget for decorations and invitations. Then, together, we walked up to the front and handed our work to the teacher. She read it over and smiled, nodding and letting us look at the rings. There were separate rings where you could buy the engagement and wedding bands separately and cheaper, then there were two and three piece sets. They were more expensive but had a little more detail and beauty. In the end we picked a "white gold" ring set with two little stones in the engagement ring and simple bands as the wedding rings. I handed over the "money" and we returned to our seats, Carmen relaxing against me as she looked at the rings we had on the desk._

"Wow. But I didn't see Carmen wearing a ring. What's up with that?"

"Oh, part of the homework is that we have to actually propose and have it recorded so Ms. G knows we didn't half-ass it."

"So you're proposing today?" Alice was bouncing now and I chuckled. We weren't close enough yet that they could hear us at the house, so I nodded, causing Alice to squeal in excitement. I chuckled again and soon after we pulled up to the end of the driveway and I parked, grabbing my bag and following my friend into her house.

Immediately I noticed Carmen was upstairs judging by her scent, and she was extremely quiet. I tilted my head and silently wondered just what she was up to. The next thing I noticed was that only Edward was home with her.

"Esme's at work, Emmett and Rose are hunting, and Irina, Kate and Tanya are shopping," Edward stated, answering my silent question. I nodded.

"That explains a lot, thanks Eddy." He just smiled and we sat down to watch some TV, though I will admit I couldn't help wondering if Carmen was alright.

"Hey, Bella?" Edward asked, breaking the silence we had fallen into.

"What's up?" I replied, tilting my head.

"I know you play cello and violin, do you play anything else?" I nodded.

"I play guitar and drums." He looked excited and dashed up the stairs, bringing back a beautiful guitar. It was a Gibson hummingbird, the wood a reddish brown with beautiful designs.

"Will you play something?"

I chewed my lip and shrugged, nodding. "Sure," I said, grabbing a stool and taking the guitar as I sat down. I sat down and started to play the intro to "the dance" by Garth Brooks. As I started to sing I closed my eyes, missing Carmen walking down the stairs to listen. I was glad I kept my tenor singing voice, as it's what I was use to in my last life. As I finished, I opened my eyes to find Carmen looking at me with soft eyes.

"Will you sing something else?" She asked. "From your timeline, I mean." I chuckled.

"Okay, hun, I can do that." I closed my eyes and let my fingers play over the strings, Would You Go With Me by Josh Turner falling from my lips. I noticed Alice grinning and recording as I sang and remembered the ring in my pocket. I stood from my seat and walked closer to Carmen as I sang until she and I were only separated by a couple feet. As I finished, I got on one knee and took out the ring. She grinned and covered her mouth.

"Marry me?" I smiled, speaking softly. She nodded and let me set the guitar down before tackling me in a hug. I chuckled and couldn't help thinking how _real_ it felt proposing. Everything from the emotions to the action. It was so _so_ _**so**_ real, but I couldn't help but go with it. It felt good...

 **XxXxXxX**

 **Alright so Bella is realizing she has feels... oh, dear. And I have a playlist on my YouTube that has all the songs for this story. Just head to the lovely website and search my channel (Shae Haws) and the playlist is named Body Snatching. Anyway lemme know what y'all think!**


	12. Chapter 12

Alright, so here's the next chapter. Just… ya know, don't kill me.

Same warnings as always. Also, I don't own twilight. Just my original character…

XxXxXxX

CPOV

I had been furiously reading everything I could to understand what I had been feeling. I even asked my siblings and only came up with one solution. I had formed a mating bond with Bella. However, I had found that the bond was even stronger than normal. After furiously searching for a reason this could be, and also an answer to whether Bella would be feeling this, too, I found a book on shifters of all kinds. Reading each word, each page, each chapter in furious succession, I found my answer.

 **Poly Shifters**

 _Shifters are often simple creatures to understand, however having more than one beast can make things more complicated. While shifters that bare the beast of a wolf, for example, only have one kind of mating habit, one heat cycle a year, and so on. However, when mixing together multiple creatures, you gain all of their mating habits, multiple heat cycles, and most importantly, many bonds in mating. Each beast forms a different bond of a different strength._

 _The biggest example of this is when a shifter becomes not just another creature, but another member of the supernatural world. Werewolves have a bond that forms instantly, linking their mate to them, while dragons take quite some time to know for sure. If these two creatures were ever to become one, the bonds would be undeniably strong, but also incredibly combative. The werewolf within the host would know instantly, while the dragon would feel the need to take things slow and get to know their mate first._

 _No matter how many creatures are within one shifter, though, the trigger for the first mating is always the same. Their first true, passionate kiss will trigger a gene within the body, driving them to take their mate, mark them, and make them theirs._

 _As mating implies, the reason for this bond is to reproduce. As such, same sex couples have a distinctive change during each heat cycle. Either one of them will have the genitalia of the other sex, or the shifter develops the needed "equipment", which remains for the month long mating process and will return for all future heat cycles. Shifters seem to have a trait that most other creatures do not. Previously believed that female vampires could not be impregnated, a shifter in the early 1600's proved this fact wrong by impregnating her vampire mate._

I gulped as I read the last part. Bella was able to… I could really… I took a shuddering breath and looked at the plastic engagement ring on my finger, remembering the emotions swimming in Bella's eyes as she "proposed". It felt real to me, though I had known it was just a project. A knock at my door broke me from my thoughts and I closed the book.

"Come in," I called, scolding myself for the shaking in my voice. The object of my thoughts poked her head in the room and smiled at me, showing off her fangs.

"Hey, Carmen. Are you busy?" She tilted her head in a puppy-ish way, making me giggle a little.

"No, not at all. What's on your mind?" She smiled and stepped further into the room, running her hand through her hair.

"Well… I was wondering if you were free next Friday. My dad is taking me hunting this weekend, but… I was free next weekend and I thought it would be nice if we could go out and enjoy a night of fun and…. Stuff… yeah…"

"Bella," I smiled, stopping her adorable rambling. She stopped, and looked at me. "I would love to. How about Friday?"

"I was actually thinking maybe Saturday morning? Make a day of it?"

I smiled and nodded, walking up to kiss her cheek. "Sounds like a plan to me. So you're heading out with your dad tomorrow?"

"Yeah," she grinned, crossing her arms. "He wants to go a bit before winter break. Figures he can see how badass I am before we do a big trip."

I chewed my lip a moment. "I'll… I'll miss you…"

She smiled and leaned down, kissing my forehead. "I'll miss you, too, Carmen." We said our goodbyes and I watched as she got in her truck, and realized I wouldn't be able to see my mate for a few days. I pouted a little and decided I should go for a hunt of my own, vaguely hearing Eleazar talking to one of his friends on the phone. I guess a few of his nomad friends were on their way for a visit.

XxXxX

BPOV

"So, Bells, have you ever shot a gun before?" Dad asked me as we drove in my truck to the reservation. I chuckled.

"Yeah, and I've hunted before." He looked shocked at this. "I'm starting to get a few things back. Hunting, really. Just that. I don't even remember what Renee looks like. Anyway, who are we hunting with?"

"My old friend, Harry Clearwater, and a local boy, Paul Lahote. You better watch out for him. He's a bit of a player. Hits on just about anything that moves."

I paused, biting my lip. "Uh… I actually need to tell you something, dad."

He was silent a moment before he turned down the radio. "What's on your mind, Bella?" That was a sign that he was serious and had his full attention on me.

"I just… You don't have anything to worry about when it comes to Paul…"

"Are you saying what I think you are?" Charlie asked gently. In response, I flinched and waited for a bad reaction.

"I'm… I'm a lesbian, dad."

It was silent as I crossed the border into the reservation, scrunching up my nose as the smell of wet dog and trash flowed into the vents. I waited silently a little longer before Charlie spoke. "Bells, that doesn't change anything. You're my daughter and I love you, no matter who you love." My eyes widened and I briefly shot my head to look at him before looking back at the road. In those few moments of sight, however, I had seen all I needed to. Charlie was smiling softly at me, reassuring me that I wouldn't lose the only father I had ever known. Quickly blinking away tears, I grinned at my father.

"Thank you, dad."

"Of course. Besides, now I don't have to worry about you getting pregnant anytime soon." I laughed and pulled into Harry's driveway. Cutting the engine, we got out and grabbed our camo suits and rifles. Mine was a Remington model 783. The sleek black look made me feel proud of my weapon. I slung it over my shoulder while we walked to the house, but the door opened before we got there. Standing in the doorway was a tall boy with short black hair and massive muscles. He was only wearing cutoff jeans, making my jeans and black tank top look like too much. Instantly I realized this was Paul, and he was a shifter already. I took a cautious sniff, but found he didn't smell like the wet dog and trash I had detected before, instead he smelled a bit like cedar and Cherrywood trees. In fact, I almost felt my beasts rear their heads. He felt like… I'm not sure it almost seemed like he would make a good beta to me.

The massive man-boy grinned and stepped forward, faltering slightly as he took a breath. His demeanor changed from flirty and cocky to cautious and… worried. I watched him walk up to me and he smiled a little.

"Hey. Bella, right?" With him this close, I realized he and I were nearly the same height, with him only topping me by a couple inches

"Yeah. You're Paul, then?" He nodded and looked around, seeing my dad and a native man with long hair and a stern face talking.

"You mind if I ask you something?" I nodded. "I, uh… Have you been hanging out with the Cullens?"

I immediately narrowed my eyes. "Yes. They're my friends, and they've gotten me through all the shit I've had to deal with."

He looked around again. "They… aren't exactly safe."

"And being around a wolf shifter with a short temper is?" He looked shocked. "Paul, I know about the Cullens, and I know about you."

"How?"

I chuckled and rolled my eyes. "I'm not human, myself. And I'll appreciate it if you didn't tell the rest of the pack, or Harry. I'm not here for trouble, I just want to… take this second chance at life and live to the fullest."

He seemed to relax minimally. "If you don't mind my asking… if you're not human, what are you? You smell like a human to me." I chuckled and leaned against my truck.

"I'm a shifter."

He looked excited. "Like me?"

I shook my head and looked at my dad, hearing him still talking to Harry about a fishing trip. "Kind of. I'll explain later. Like I said, I don't want the pack to know, so I have to see if I can trust you."

Paul frowned at me, crossing his arms. "I'm not part of the pack, Bella." As proof, he showed me his arm, which held no tattoo, only blank tan skin. "The pack has a tattoo, I always refused to get one, and never felt the need to submit to Sam. It was almost like… my wolf was waiting for the right Alpha to come along." He gave me a weird look, but we could say no more, as dad and Harry walked over. Harry gave me a look that seemed almost… angry. So, in response I just glared at him. I wasn't about to back down in the face of some old geezer. We all got into camo suits and headed into the woods.

XxXxXxX

One Week Later

I got in my truck, ready to head over to pick up Carmen. The hunting trip had been fun, Paul and I both bagging two deer. It had remained unsaid, but it was obvious that we both felt a connection, feeling like a well-oiled machine as we worked together. It was almost like we were a pack, but I couldn't be sure. Anyway, today was the day of my date with Carmen, and I felt really excited about it. I felt a little like Alice, bouncing in my seat as I drove. As I pulled into the driveway, I noticed two new cars in the yard, a grey and black Camaro, and a green mustang. I furrowed my brow, but got out of the car and made my way to the door. The smell of one of them made my nose twitch. Iron and dirt.

I opened the door and furrowed my brow, finding an empty first floor, but the dirt and iron smell led up the stairs. Suddenly a feeling of caution and protectiveness washed over me and I rushed up the stairs. I followed the scent up to Carmen's door and could hear nothing through the soundproofing. When there was no response to my knock, I opened the door to find Carmen pressed against the wall, a blonde man keeping her there and their lips locked. Her hands were on his shoulders and he held her by her hips. Suddenly every insecurity hit me like a ton of bricks, and I bolted from the room.

 _Why would she want you? You are nothing!_

 _ **She obviously has a real man, why would she want to go on a date with an idiot like you?**_

I ran hard, blindly moving out of the house and into the trees, ignoring the calls I heard behind me. I didn't want to hear excuses, I just wanted to run. I wanted to run from the confirmation of everything I was starting to believe wasn't real. In the end I was wrong. I was just an idiot being played a fool, and the realization hit me harder than I thought as I collapsed onto the forest floor, the pain in my chest blinding me. I couldn't move, see… anything. I just laid there and let the pain consume me.

XxXxXxX

So… -builds fort around me- that's the chapter… -puts on armor- and uh… yeah…. –closes fortress and hides- reviews are love?


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys! Alright, so warnings for this chapter: abusive actions, beasty forms, murder, badassery.

Don't own twilight

XxXxXxX

Carmen POV

I was pacing my room, feeling a little anxious. Today was my date with Bella, and she wouldn't be here for another ten minutes or so. It turns out the friends Eleazar was inviting over were the vary people I never wanted to see again. Jason, my ex-boyfriend, was the coven leader, with his friend Ralph. So really it wasn't a coven… but still. Jason was… well he was always abusive in subtle ways. He drew me in with a handsome face and blonde hair… but looking back I knew he was manipulative and abusive in ways I had never really thought to look for. Ralph was… well he was an Irish man, curly red hair, pale face and all. He was the calmer of the two, though I had a feeling he wasn't much different from his friend. The two had gone out with the family for a run/hunt, though they were human drinkers.

I sighed and went to head out of my room, only to run smack dab into the blonde man I had been thinking about. He stood taller than me by a few inches and I took a step back, but he followed me, slowly starting to smile his attempt at a charming grin, though there was thinly concealed anger there.

"I heard you… met someone…" he started. I frowned and stopped backing up, glaring at him.

"And if I have? I don't belong to you, Jason. I'm not yours anymore, and I never will be." With those words his face transformed into an angry snarl and he lunged at me. I backed up, dodging out of his way and trying to run to the door, but he grabbed me by the neck, pulling me back against him. I felt his lip on my ear and struggled harder.

"You are mine! Then, now, and until I fucking say I'm done with you. Do you understand?!" His words were sharp and stabbing, and before I could get away or break his hold he turned and slammed my back into the wall. I cried out and felt him grab my hips painfully, the skin cracking and bruising as his lips slammed forcefully against mine. I tried to fight him off, pushing on his shoulders, but he only pressed harder into me, cracking more of my skin. I briefly smelled Bella's beautiful scent, but it was gone seconds later, followed by a pained howl. Moments later the weight was ripped from me and I fell to the floor, looking up to see Emmett holding the guy down with Rosalie standing over the man, her hands claws and eyes black.

" **How** _ **dare**_ **you!** " she snarled. I whimpered, feeling my entire front half of my body trying to knit back together with no luck.

"B-Bella… she was here…" I gasped as Esme rushed to me, picking my front half up.

"She ran. I think her insecurities ruled her in the moment and she misunderstood…" I whimpered again, feeling the pain my mate was in from here.

"I have to find her…"

"You can't even stand, young lady!" Eleazar shook his head, but I staggered to my feet, ignoring everyone as I bolted as fast as I could out of the house, following Bella's scent and praying she was okay. I started finding shreds of clothes, starting with two cheap looking flip flops. I kept following both her scent and the shreds, but I finally fell to my knees from the pain just as I saw what I never thought I would. At first glance it looked like Bella's werewolf form, though the coloring of her fur was that of her bear form. The fur on her chest and stomach were replaced by scales that looked like her raptor form. Flicking behind her was a tail unlike her wolf one, but similar to the tail of her cheetah form, the fur a mix between her bear's coloring and her cheetah's. As if the creature could get stranger, spread out slightly on each side of her back were her dragon's wings, what remained of her shirt only shreds that hung on her shoulders, her pants no better but still remaining on her body. Not only that, but she slowly turned her head to growl at me. I held my breath as she advanced, her nose twitching as she did.

"Bella?" I asked. She didn't respond, so I tried again. "Bella I'm so sorry. I… he forced himself on me…" She stopped at this, her nose still twitching. "He's my ex, a long time ago. He came in before you got there and pushed me into a wall. I tried to fight him off… I'm yours, Bella," I sobbed, desperate for some of this to get through to her. Suddenly she was moving again, getting closer.

" _ **Mate…**_ " she growled out as she started advancing faster, dropping onto her hands and feet as she continued sniffing me. " _ **My mate…**_ " she continued to growl, but my heart soared. Her beasts were out, but still she was admitting our bond. " _ **Mate smells like man… bad man…**_ " she snarled, gently pulling me closer to her, though I was on the ground. _"_ _ **Mate hurt…**_ _" I whimpered at the mention and reminder of my injuries._ " _ **Mate needs blood?**_ " I nodded, feeling her strong arms lifting me up and making me cling to her fur. She carefully lifted my venom and blood soaked shirt from my wounds and whimpered, lifting her head and looking around. Finally she looked at me, her eyes showing that Bella was in there somewhere…

" _ **Drink from me, mate. Animals too far away. My blood help. Make you stronger.**_ "

"I couldn't…" she growled her displeasure and I sighed, nodding. She sat down, her bowed legs making it look like how a dog would sit, and gently lifted me higher so my mouth was by her neck. I stroked the fur on her shoulder lovingly before sinking my teeth into her neck.

Third PersonPOV

Bella seemed to curl herself around her mate as Carmen drank deeply, the vampire purring as she tasted the other woman's blood and the shifter letting out her best imitation of it, the sound a mix of a growl and purr. Slowly, as if the act of feeding her mate made her feel more human, slowly her body morphed back into her human form while Carmen's injuries slowly knit back together. Finally Carmen pulled back, licking the wound closed as Bella stroked her hair, her growling purr never stopping.

"I'm so sorry…" Bella whispered, nuzzling Carmen's healed neck softly, as if afraid to hurt her again. "He was hurting you… and I ran. I should have known what was happening, I should have stopped it."

"Bella, please don't blame yourself. You couldn't know…" Even as she said it, she felt pain in her heart at the thought of how much Jason's acts had hurt her mate. Bella held her a little closer, suddenly growling.

"He hurt you… he caused those cracks and bruises…" she growled out, seeming to shake in her anger. "If I kill him… would you be in any way upset?"

Carmen didn't hesitate a second. "Not in the least." With those words, Bella took off, running full tilt while not jostling her mate toward the Cullen home. She slowed as she reached the front yard, Rosalie coming out of the front door moments after she cleared the woods. The blonde first checked Carmen and let out a sigh of relief when she saw the healed wounds, then turned her concern on Bella. She cupped the shifter's face, turning her this way and that, getting on her tip toes to see her better. Bella visibly relaxed as she was fussed over and gave the blonde a small smile.

"I'm okay, Rose. Just… shaken. Is that…" Bella couldn't finish, her anger resurfacing as she growled.

"Jason is still in there. Emmett is holding him down. He's all yours, not even his companion is fighting for him." Rose glared in the direction of the house. "In fact, he left already. You want to go in?" Bella nodded, setting Carmen gently on her feet. Though she was visibly angry, her actions and touch to her mate remained gentle. Tenderly, keeping her eyes solely on the smaller woman, she helped her get steady and walk into the house. Before they even cleared the archway leading to the living room a growl broke through their peace.

"Get your filthy hands off my girl, human!" Jason growled. Bella, ripped clothes and all, decided to play along.

"Human? I don't get it, are you not human?"

"Of course I'm not human, you fucking moron!" the blonde vampire snarled. "Did you honestly think your whore was human? I bet she's stopping herself from ripping your throat out right now!"

Bella looked mock-horrified and looked at Rosalie. "Rosie, you're not human? Damn, I never knew…"

Rosalie held in her chuckle and played along. "I know, I'm sorry, Bella-boo, but I'm a vampire."

"So, you vant to suck my blood?" she asked in a terrible Dracula accent. Finally everyone broke and started laughing, Bella actually clutching her stomach as she laughed. "Oh, man, that was good. But seriously, you're an idiot… Jason, was it?" The vampire growled in return. "Jason, then. Anyway, if I was a human you would have been revealing the vampire world, and my understanding is that you can't do that. Change or kill are your options, right?" Jason kept growling. "This is feeling very one sided… anyway, I'm not human. Also, Carmen is no one's property, so she's not your girl. She's also a woman, so get that through your thick skull. She's my mate, but she is never my property."

"She's not your mate!" the blonde vampire roared, and Bella walked calmly up to him and socked him hard across the jaw.

"That's called a mean right hook. So, I suggest you shut the fuck up before I give you another."

Emmett boomed a laugh at that, nearly dropping the captive man in the process.

"Now, I think it's time I did this…" In an instant she had grabbed the blonde man by the hair, Emmett let him go, and she dragged him out of the house and into the back yard. Just as Rosalie helped Carmen into the yard, Bella swung Jason up over her shoulder and down, hard, in front of her, all by his hair. A handful of blonde locks were left in the shifter's hands afterwards, and she tossed them aside before watching Jason stand. She smirked and watched him stand.

"Come on, why don't you fight me like a man?" she taunted, and he growled before running at her, throwing a punch. She twisted to the side, grabbed his wrist, and slammed her elbow down on his arm, breaking it at the elbow. Jason screamed in pain and swung again, resulting in Bella doing the same thing. Unable to fix his arms back into place, they hung uselessly at his sides. He roared in anger.

"Is that all you got, Jason? Awww…. Poor baby…" He snarled and ran toward her, only for her to jump over him, turn, grab his wrists, and jump up again. Her feet landed on his back and with a mighty leap, she jumped off of him and ripped off his arms in one fell swoop. He yelled out in pain and Bella threw his arms to the side, jumped in front of him and delivered a hard uppercut to the jaw. Jason flew into the air several feet, Bella's face already turning into a snarl as she jumped to meet him, flipping in the air with her foot landing squarely on the man's stomach, propelling him violently toward the ground. Chunks of soil flew into the air as he landed, creating a crater. Bella landed in a crouch beside him and growled in his face.

"That was for deceiving my family." She slammed her foot into his groin, feeling one of his testicles pop beneath her foot. The vampire opened his mouth in a silent scream, eyes wide, and all the male vampire's cringed. " _That_ was for forcing yourself on my mate." She twisted her foot and felt the other pop, the vampire beneath her looking near to passing out from pain. "And that… that was for every single thing you've ever done to my mate." She looked at Carmen. "Babe, would you like to do the honors?" She smirked and Jason looked panicked at this point, but Carmen ignored his pleas and grabbed his head, ripping it off with a screeching metallic sound. Bella stood, dropping his body and grabbing her mate in her arms. "Anyone wanna have a barbeque?" she joked, making Emmett laugh as he and Jasper started a fire to burn the asshole in. Carmen and Bella headed into the house, intent to just be with each other.

XxXxXxX

Alright so that's all for now. I'm still prepping for a move, so chapters will be as back to back as I can do for a bit and then I may be gone for a while until I settle reviews are love. Fun bits will be soon ;)


	14. Chapter 14

So there is gonna be fun times in this chapter. Very very MA in this one… if it's any indication on what kinda chapter this will be, I was listening to Flesh by Simon Curtis on repeat the whole time (fucking love that song… definitely recommend it) and yeah

Warnings for this chapter: lots of swearing, sex, rough sex, futa, semi-public sexy stuff, and a little blood play. The sexy stuff starts almost immediately…

Don't own twilight!

XxXxXxX

Bella was driving Carmen home, the smaller woman tucked into her side as she drove with a deep purr vibrating through her chest. The shifter was rather content, as their Christmas break was coming up. Her father was doing several doubles over the next few breaks, training with a few other stations, so he called Esme to see if it would be okay if the teenager stayed with them over break. He didn't want her alone on her first Christmas, and promised her they would celebrate when his schedule evened out. While she wanted to spend more time with him, she understood this was important. The positive side of it was she got to spend plenty of time with her mate over the break. Parking her truck, she and Carmen jumped out of the cab and grabbed her bags. They had one more day of school before break, but Charlie let her head over tonight.

The Spanish vampire grinned devilishly and dragged Bella up to her room. Though she leaked confidence, she was extremely nervous. She planned to show Bella the book she had read where she found all the information of poly-shifters. Bella chuckled and lifted the vampire bridal style, bolting up the stairs and set her on the bed, grinning. "What's got you so excited, darling?" the woman chuckled as she set her bags down. Carmen felt like she would be blushing if it were possible as she stood.

"I need to show you something. I… I found this, looking for information that could help you, and all of us honestly, understand what you are and anything we should prepare for. I found some interesting stuff." Carmen pulled out the book and held it out to the stunned woman, who took it gingerly. She looked between the book and the vampire a few times. "I bookmarked the section on poly-shifters." That was all she needed for the shifter to open the book and read through the few pages on her kind. She read, the re-read it, several times before setting the book carefully down beside her.

"So… basically, the moment I kiss you passionately, I grow a dick and go into heat?" she muttered after a few minutes of thinking, lifting her head with a raised eyebrow and slight smile. "What do you think about that?"

"W-well, I think i-it actually happens a day or so after y-you kiss me…" the older woman mumbled, trying to calm herself after the mental images that were conjured up.

 _Bella slamming her against a wall and attacking her neck, intent to mark her._

 _The shifter pinning her to the bed, grinding into her hard and ripping her shirt off._

 _Bella's fingers knuckle dee-_

"Carmen…?" Bella raised an eyebrow at her, standing before the vampire as she broke from her thoughts, the scent of her arousal thick in the air. She took a shaky breath at the sight of Bella taking a deep breath through her nose, her eyes closed and a purr rumbling in her chest. When her eyes opened, her eyes were the icy blue of her beast's forms. The vampire's unnecessary breath caught in her throat at the sight and she tried to reason with herself that they shouldn't do anything now, but as Bella matched each of her steps backwards with her own, pressing her gently into the wall. Briefly she thought about how much more she liked having Bella do this than Jason, but all thoughts of the man left her as warm hands took gentle hold of her hips.

"Do you want me to stop?" Bella purred in her ear, her chest vibrating against the vampire's chest with a deep rumbling purr. "If you aren't ready, if you don't want this yet, I'll back away now…"

Carmen only had to think about it a moment before her hand shot to the back of Bella's neck, pulling her down in a bruising kiss. What felt like electricity shot from their lips, down their spines and Bella let out a sound between a groan and a growl before grabbing the backs of Carmen's thighs and lifting her up. The vampire wrapped her legs around the woman's strong hips and pulled her impossibly closer, her other hand tangling in chocolate waves as Bella began nipping and sucking her bottom lip, sending heat straight down between her legs. She panted, catching unneeded breath when the other woman's lips trailed down her jaw and neck, seemingly doing her damn best to leave marks in her wake. Carmen tugged on her mate's hair and scratched her nails over the back of her neck, urging her on and grinding herself against the woman's strong stomach.

Looking back, she was sure they would have gone further had they not been interrupted by a certain someone….

"Hey, Bell-AH!" Emmett yelped, stumbling back at the sight before him. Bella detached her lips and turned to snarl at the larger vampire before realizing who it was.

"Emmett!" Carmen growled, embarrassed at being seen in this kind of state. "What are you doing in here? Haven't you heard of knocking?"

"S-sorry! Eleazar wanted you to know dinner was ready. Sorry!" he backed out of the room, slamming the door closed. Bella groaned and leaned her forehead against her mate's neck, catching her breath and trying to calm down.

"That's… that's embarrassing…" she mumbled, breathing in Carmen's scent before setting her down gently and making sure she had her balance.

"Embarrassing is putting it lightly."

Bella offered her a small smile and kissed her gently, helping her straighten out her clothes and doing the same before they headed downstairs, preparing for the teasing that was sure to come.

XxXxXxX

Carmen found her attention split between the class and the way Bella was dressed. She was wearing loose blue jeans, her combat boots, an untucked black button up with the top three buttons undone, and a white tie done loosely around her neck. She was writing diligent notes, her eyes focused on her paper, giving no outward indication of her thoughts. Carmen was relaxed for the most part, at least on the outside. On the inside she was a raging ball of hormones, constantly thinking about what Bella had done to her last night. She didn't notice Bella take a deep breath through her nose, nor did she see her smirk. She did, however, notice when Bella's hand settled on her thigh. She froze a moment, but soon relaxed again and went back to taking notes on their class. Warm fingers then started massaging and rubbing up her thigh and Carmen was reminded that she was wearing a skirt when the shifter's hand slipped just barely under it.

 _Thank fucking god we're in the back row…_ She mentally screamed, her breath catching when Bella got dangerously close to discovering just how wet she was. _Oh, fuck…._

Bella continued writing, the only indication that something was going on being the smirk on her face. Carmen put one hand over her mouth and frantically wrote a note to her mate.

 _What are you doing, Swan?_

Bella read it and smirked. _I don't know what you're talking about…_

Carmen let out a soft groan when the tip of Bella's pinky grazed over her underwear, biting down on her finger as gradually more pressure was applied. She grabbed the paper and scribbled down quickly.

 _Bella, please…_

The poly-shifter smirked again and wrote back a short message. _Please what, love? My, you're so wet already…_ Carmen wanted to scream, knowing she was probably well past soaked through her underwear if Bella could feel it that well. With each pass of her finger, her nail grazed her clit through her underwear and drove the vampire mad. The bell would ring in only a couple minutes and she couldn't wait. Fuck going to the rest of her classes, there were only two left and she couldn't wait any longer. Bella took her hand away and Carmen's whimper was drowned out by the bell. They packed their things quickly and Carmen grabbed the taller woman's hand in hers, dragging her through the crowded hallways and out to the parking lot. The moment they reached Bella's truck, Carmen threw their bags in the cab and grabbed the teenager by her tie, pulling her down into a bruising kiss. Bella growled and pushed her back into her truck, growling against the vampire's lips and returning the kiss with just as much ferocity. Carmen groaned, keeping hold of Bella's tie and moving her other hand to the back of her neck, pulling her closer. Normally dull nails seemed to be sharper today as Bella scratched them over her mate's lower back.

"B-Bella…" Carmen groaned, trying to gain the woman's attention. The only response she got was a grunt and lips moving to her neck. "We… fuck… we should head home. Someone might see us…"

At the mention of anyone else seeing her mate in such a state, Bella growled and picked her up, bolting into the woods and toward the Plait home. Carmen squealed, clutching the taller woman. She swore she could feel something pressing into her center, but pushed it to the back of her mind. It would probably be another day before anything changed about Bella's body. Instead she focused on leaving dark hickeys on her shifter's neck, biting and sucking hard enough to leave marks bordering on purple, but not enough to break the skin… yet. Bella growled deep in her chest, stopping about a mile from the large home and slamming the vampire against a tree trunk. It was clear her beasts were just under the surface if her eyes were anything to go by. Carmen groaned at the sight, gasping when sharpened teeth bit at the crook of her neck and down to her collarbone. Carmen let out a sound between a growl and moan, tugging on Bella's hair.

"Take me to bed, baby."

The other woman didn't need to hear that twice, and before Carmen could fully register what happened, she felt Bella rush to the house, though the door and slam her bedroom door closed. Before she could blink, her back was against the soft sheets on her bed, hot lips attacking her suddenly bare collarbone, her ripped shirt thrown on the floor and her hands were tangled in Bella's mane of hair. She tugged her mate's lips up to her own, hands moving to start undoing the tie hanging loosely around her girl's neck. Carmen gasped when she felt Bella grind into her, realizing that she wasn't imagining things before. Bella's heat had definitely begun, and her extra bit was already there. Her gasp gave the shifter the perfect opportunity to slide her tongue into the vampire's mouth, engaging her in a battle of dominance that the taller woman quickly won. Carmen's hands that had previously gotten the tie off, tossed it away and started working on the buttons of her shirt, paused and grabbed the fabric to ground herself as another grind from her lover short circuited her mind. She groaned and finished unbuttoning the shirt, pushing it off Bella's shoulders and nearly ripping off the bra beneath it. Carmen was desperate, she needed to feel their skin touching, to feel that heat.

Bella pulled back from the kiss, attaching her lips briefly to the spot she would mark soon before moving her lips down to capture her vampire's aching nipple. Carmen gasped and arched into her mate's mouth, wanting more of… everything. She needed to be claimed, her body already ached for it, but she somehow knew the woman would take her sweet time. The only relief she got was the thigh pressed firmly against her center, which she shamelessly ground in to. Her hands couldn't seem to decide where to go, switching between gripping the sheets, the backs of the shifter's shoulders, and tangling in her hair. She kept her mouth there, switching between the two breasts for several minutes before making her way down her mate's stomach, flipping up her skirt and tugging her underwear down. Carmen hissed when the cold air hit her wet pussy, biting her lip and watching as Bella groaned at the sight before her. The younger woman was painfully hard in her jeans but ignored it in favor of tasting her mate. She kept eye contact with Carmen as she leaned down, dragging her flattened tongue over her swollen outer lips and relishing in the answer hiss of pleasure. Using her thumbs, she parted the vampire's outer lips and groaned as her second lick was rewarded with an even stronger taste. Unable to hold back any longer, she latched her lips around her mate's clit, sucking on it and flicking a stiff tongue over the pearl quickly. Carmen's moans, gasps and growls encouraged her, as did the hangs now tangled back in her hair, pushing her further into her. It was pretty clear the woman was intent to keep that skilled tongue right where it was, and Bella was more than happy to stay there. It wasn't until Carmen was screaming out her third orgasm, nails digging into the back of Bella's neck, that the shifter had mercy on her. At least, that's what the vampire thought. Until, that is, she felt sharp teeth nipping at her inner thighs. In a show of strength, she flipped the shifter on her back and gave her a feral grin.

"My turn to have some fun…" she purred, sliding the zipper down the side of her skirt and tossing it away. Bella's eyes dilated as she took in the full beauty of her mate. She nearly groaned out loud at the sight, and did groan when Carmen ground down on the bulge in her jeans, her head falling back.

"Fuck…"

Carmen bit her lip and smirked, leaning forward and beginning to pay attention to the shifters stiff nipples, nipping and sucking one while pinching and twisting the other between her fingers. "Ah, fuck…" the taller woman moaned, bucking her hips up into her mate. She knew she deserved this for the torment she put her woman through, but she hated being on the receiving end. Well… kinda… part of her loved it. Carmen started working her way down and smirked from the waistband of her girlfriend's pants. Bella panted slightly at the sight, and groaned when the vampire undid her button and zipper with her teeth. The shifter breathed a sigh of relief as some of the pressure on her member was removed, happily lifting her hips while her pants were removed and thrown aside. Her boxer briefs quickly followed, ripped off and thrown to the side. Carmen gasped at Bella's impressive length as it hit the woman's stomach, rock hard and probably nine inches. She looked back up at Bella with black eyes and slight growl before crawling back up the other woman's body, settling her dripping sex over Bella's and rubbing it over the length of the shifter's cock, gasping at the feeling of the head bumping her clit.

Bella let out a growling moan and grabbed her mate's hips, pulling her harder against her as they ground together, Carmen leaning over her, their panted breaths mixing as they shared sloppy kisses and their moans filling the room. Finally Carmen had had enough and kissed her mate hard, panting out three words.

"Bella… Fuck. Me." The last word came out as a growl and Bella responded with her own, flipping them and pinning her lover to the bed, one hand holding both of the Vampire's above her head. Carmen tested the strength of the hold and found herself trapped. She licked her lips and looked up at her capture and soon-to-be-lover, who smirked and leaned down to growl huskily in her ear.

"As you wish…" She pulled back slightly, keeping hold of her mate's wrists and guiding her cock into her entrance, kissing the other woman hard before thrusting in hard, only fitting half of herself in at the first go. Carmen gasped out a muffled scream and was thankful Bella stilled her movements, letting her get use to the intrusion. Bella herself had her forehead pressed into Carmen's neck, panting slightly at the new feeling. Carmen felt amazing around her, her velvety walls squeezing slightly, fitting like a glove around her member and making her want to take, claim and fill what was hers.

"Fuck… baby, you can move. Please…" Carmen moaned, arching into her mate. Bella growled lowly and was happy to comply, lifting her upper body slightly and smirking when Carmen spread her legs to give her more room. She pulled back a little and started a slow pace, still letting the vampire get use to her. Soon the slightly pained look became gasps and moans and Bella was trying hard to keep in control. She wanted their first time, at least, to be just them. Speeding up some, she put more force behind her thrusts and moaned when Carmen's walls squeezed around her.

"Fuck… baby, you're so tight… feels so good…" she groaned, nipping and biting over her mate's chest and neck, leaving faint teeth marks but not yet marking her. Carmen had her head thrown back, pressed into the pillows as she panted, bucking her hips up to meet each thrust from her lover.

"B-Bella… harder… Fuck, please…" she panted out, and instantly Bella let go of her wrists and grabbed her hips, slamming harder and faster into her. Carmen screamed, her newly freed hands scratching over her shifter's back, leaving red raw marks in their path, beads of blood appearing. None of it stopped the other woman's assault, though, and only seemed to drive her on further. Carmen gasped at the feeling of lengthened canines grazing over her neck, knowing Bella felt both of their orgasms coming and planned on marking her, claiming her for all to see. That thought only drove Carmen on further and she started nipping at her mate's neck, finding the spot she wanted to leave her own mark, which was hard when all she could think about was the heat that seemed to shoot all over her body, warming her from the tip of her toes to the top of her head.

"S-so close… shit, baby…" she moaned just under Bella's ear after a particularly hard thrust had hit her g-spot perfectly. Bella growled and sped up just a little, sending them both over the edge with moans of the other's names. Sharpened teeth sank into flesh, prolonging their orgasms as thick ropes of cum painted Carmen's insides white. After what felt like hours, they collapsed against the bed, Bella slowly licking up the leaking blood and venom from her vampire's neck, purring as the same was done to her. She knew she wouldn't be able to fight it any longer and felt her beasts take over. With a rumbling growl, she pulled out and flipped her tired mate over. Carmen looked behind her to see a feral looking Bella and groaned at the sight, easily pulling herself up on her hands and knees and presenting herself for her mate. The shifter growled at the sight, already hard again, and wasted no time in pushing herself back into what she had established as heaven. Unlike before, however, there was no adjusting, no hesitation as she sheathed herself completely inside her mate. Carmen nearly lost strength in her arms as she felt Bella's hips connect with hers, the head of her cock kissing her cervix. It was almost too much for the vampire to take and she was thanking every deity she could think of that her vampire strength hadn't failed her yet as a brutal pace was started. She felt Bella lean down and graze her teeth over her spine, sending shivers down her body as she fought not to scream out in pleasure.

" _ **Mine!**_ " the shifter growled against her skin, purposefully changing her angle just enough that her cock grazed and pushed against Carmen's g-spot. That did the trick in breaking Carmen's stubborn silence and she screamed, throwing her head back.

"Fuck! Yes, baby, yours! All yours!" she gasped out, nails digging into the sheets. She could feel her mate nipping at the back of her shoulder, probably thinking about marking her, and in her lust induced haze she cried out something she would never regret. "Bite me!" she cried, gasping when a particularly hard thrust had Bella's member kissing her cervix. "Fuck… mark me again… I'm yours please…" Bella growled at the words, and moments later her teeth sank into the back of her vampire's shoulder, and instantly Carmen felt an even stronger bond to her mate. It was like steel cables had slammed into place, connecting them to each other for eternity. Her beasts had claimed her, and that was the next step in their mating. The feeling was so… blissful… amazing and intense all at the same time and Carmen felt her orgasm slam into her, making her scream Bella's name to the heavens. The shifter didn't stop until Carmen collapsed onto the bed, and she finally came hard into her mate, the head of her cock pressed hard against the vampire's cervix and shooting thick ropes directly into her womb. Still not tired, Bella started lazily lapping at the blood on the back of Carmen's shoulder, purring deeply as she did.

Groaning a little, Carmen laid down completely on the bed and felt Bella lay beside her, letting her rest a moment. Carmen cuddled into her a moment, relaxing as she caught her breath before feeling her own beast take over. Black bled into the gold of her eyes and she pushed her mate onto her back, hovering over her again and smirking down at her. " _Mine…_ " she growled, licking her lips as she positioned herself over the other woman and slid down, moaning as Bella slowly filled her again. Bella grabbed her hips as the vampire braced her hands on her thighs before she started to ride her mate. The shifter groaned as hips rotated, thrusted, and rolled over hers. Unable to hold back any more, Bella did exactly what Carmen wanted and took a stronger hold on her hips before driving hard into her, meeting each of her thrusts slamming deeper into her mate.

"Oh, shit!" the vampire cried out, leaning forward as they moved together, her teeth grazed Bella's shoulder and her beast causing a constant growl to rumble in her chest. It seemed as if Bella was purposefully pulling Carmen's hips into her in a way that would grind her clit against her pelvis, heightening Carmen's pleasure tenfold as the shifter gradually slammed harder into her. Carmen was panting slightly, her breath hitting Bella's collarbone in puffs as they could finally hold off no longer, both of them falling over the edge together as Carmen sank her teeth deeply into Bella's skin, completing the last piece of their bond.

XxXxXxX

Okay took me three days to write it but here it is. The longest sex scene I've ever written… anyway I'm finally settled into my new home and should start having a steady updating schedule going. Hope you liked it and reviews are love!


	15. Chapter 15

Okay, so… This is the last chapter! I know, I know, it was short, but I got everything I wanted to happen in here. And this is a really good one! Anyway… yeah…

Don't own twilight!

XxXxXxX

Gasping breaths, nails biting into skin, slow, purposeful thrusts…

"Fuck, Bella…" Carmen moaned, arching as the shifter teased one of her mating marks with her lips and tongue. The taller woman gave a few more powerful thrusts before Carmen tumbled over the edge, screaming her mate's name to the heavens. Bella slowly pulled out, taking off the strapon and tossing it aside before kissing her mate's protruding stomach, grinning when she was rewarded with a powerful kick. She laid down next to her and kissed her exhausted mate. While Carmen was only 22 weeks along, she looked like she was ready to pop and Bella was worried.

"Hi, beautiful," she mumbled, smiling as she kissed her lover. Carmen smiled and rolled onto her side so Bella could hold her.

"Hey. Were you able to tell your dad?"

Bella sighed, remembering what had happened when she told her father her relationship with Carmen, and also that she was pregnant. Which, of course, meant she had to tell him she wasn't human, which was a huge pain in the ass.

" _Hey, dad?" Bella asked hesitantly from the archway entering the living room. The chief looked up, realized this was a serious conversation and muted the game._

" _What's up, kiddo? Come here." He patted the spot beside him and Bella sat down._

" _Okay, so bear with me, because this is all going to sound crazy. I need you to not freak out, okay?" He furrowed his brow but nodded and Bella took a deep breath. "I'm not human."_

" _Bella... I know this has been hard on you but…"_

" _No, please, I'm not saying all this because I'm crazy or delusional. I'm dead serious. I'm a poly-shifter and I can prove it to you. I don't want to have to show you because I want you to trust my word but I admit this is crazy sounding but…" Charlie watched wide eyed as Bella stood and had him follow her. In the back yard she looked at him and in the next moment she was a raptor. Charlie yelped and stepped back. From there she became a cheetah, then bear. He understood his little girl… was not so little anymore, and that she was telling the truth. From there they went inside, and Bella began explaining everything to him. She got to the mating part and he froze._

" _Wait! Whoa whoa wait one moment. You're telling me your kind gets soulmates?"_

" _Yes."_

" _And you know them instantly?"_

" _No, not instantly, but the attraction grows slowly over time until it bursts and you have to be with them."_

" _You guys don't force yourselves on them, do you?" he growled, making sure his daughter wasn't becoming some monster._

" _No! God, no. We are physically, emotionally, and mentally incapable of doing anything to hurt our mate. Even if we did somehow hurt them, it nearly kills us and we work our asses off anyway we can to make it up to them."_

 _He nodded slowly, seeming to take it in. "Well… how does that work for you, though? I assume that mating involves making babies. You told me you were gay, so…"_

" _Whoever created us had that in mind. Shifters start going through a heat cycle once every three months, I think, but only after finding and accepting their mate. With same sex mates, one of them… uhm…" she blushed, finding this so incredibly uncomfortable to talk about with her dad. Taking a deep breath, she bit the bullet. "One of us grows… the correct parts… and it lasts for that week of their heat. It's weird at first but you get use to it."_

 _This seemed to catch her father's attention. "Wait… have you found your mate?" Bella blushed and nodded. "Is it one of the Plaitts?"_

" _Yes and no…"_

 _His eyes widened. "Denalis?" She nodded and blushed again. "Carmen?"_

" _Yeah. She and I… we're together. For a couple months now. I just didn't know how to tell you."_

" _And have you… er…"_

" _That's… kinda why I needed to tell you. Uhm… What if I told you you were going to be a grandfather?"_

Charlie had been a bit pissed off, mostly because she got a girl pregnant so soon, but eventually he calmed down and was just happy about it all. Then of course, he realized if shifters were real, so might other things be.

" _Wait… Carmen's family…"_

 _Bella froze._

" _They're kinda… strangely fast and good at everything and they don't eat… what gives?"_

 _Bella shrugged and bit the bullet. "Vampires."_

That had resulted in yelling about being in danger all the time, then he calmed down when he realized she was mated to one, which kept her safe. Bella explained this to Carmen, who hummed and snuggled back more into her mate, purring when a large, warm hand landed on her stomach and Bella started softly singing "I Loved Her First".

"I've never heard that song," Carmen mumbled sleepily.

"It won't come out until 2006," Bella chuckled. Her mate just purred and relaxed more. There wasn't much time for silence before Carmen shot up, grasping her stomach and gasping in pain.

"Shit! Get Esme!" she yelped. Bella froze only a second before bolting toward the banister.

"Esme! It's time!"

Seconds later the woman was beside her and instructed her to carefully move her mate into her study. Bella nodded and came back to gently lift her gasping mate into her arms. On the way down the hall her water broke and Bella sped up.

XxXxX

Bella cooed softly at her daughters, cleaning them each gently before handing them to her mate. They first born was little, a tuff of black-brown hair covering her head and brilliant blue eyes shining at them. The other was a little larger, her tuff a dirty blonde color and her eyes the same striking green as Bella's. The shifter leaned down and kissed each of their heads as they fed from their mother before kissing Carmen softly.

"You did beautifully."

"I'm sorry I broke your hand," she mumbled back, feeling exhaustion wash over her.

"That's okay. I healed in a jiffy once Esme reset the bones. I love you, baby." She grinned as she looked down at her daughters. "And I love them, as well," she said softly, kissing each head again and watching over her three girls as mother and children all fell asleep.

For a second chance at life, this was a damn good one…

XxXxXxX

Aaaaaaand that's a wrap! Done! Finished! I'M ON A ROLL!

Hope this was good in everyone's eyes. I would like to think that this was better than the original, but it's up to y'all. Reviews are love, and thanks for all the support!


End file.
